


Pastel Notes

by babyhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Multi, Other, Side Relationships - Freeform, side jihancheol - Freeform, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhao/pseuds/babyhao
Summary: Vernon and Seungkwan are strangers who leave each other small notes in a high school textbook.These notes are just the beginning of a blossoming relationship between the two.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hii! this is actually my first time writing a seventeen fic so I’m rly excited. I’m so in love with verkwan’s relationship so I just felt the need to write about them. I was planning to have some side ships in it as well and appearing of other seventeen members so look forward to that. if anyone finds this interesting I’m more than happy to continue this story!! leave comments about anything. don’t be afraid to tell me if you notice any errors, since I’m a newbie writer!  
> enjoy~

It all began when Vernon Chwe had the first English period of his semester. You could call it faith that on just this day he had forgotten to bring his textbook. Because when he arrived to his usual seat at the back of the classroom he spotted an English textbook left unguarded on the table.  
Vernon found it strange and surprising that someone would just leave their textbook, but it was a very pleasant surprise however. His english teacher was generally a strict and disciplinary human being so it was kind off a salvation to just have the object being there for him to use. He picked the book up and the lesson could begin. 

At the end of the lesson Vernon was about to leave his seat and head out into the hallway, but abruptly stopped in action. He decided to pull out a bit of paper from his notebook and then proceeded to pick up his pen.  
After a moment of considering he scribbled down a simple sentence of gratitude.

“Hi, thanks for letting me use your textbook.”

He then shut the book and promptly made his way out of the room.

//

When Boo Seungkwan arrived to his English period the next day he was surprised to find his textbook still settled on his spot. Earlier, when he realized that he forgot his book in the classroom he kind of panicked. He was absolutely sure someone would’ve taken it. But now that it laid safely in the same spot as he had left it, Seungkwan let out a breath of relief. It was out of his character to forget things but he blamed it on it being the first week of school and his hazy mind was still on summer break.

The lesson began as usual and the teacher announced which page to turn to. As Seungkwan flipped through the pages of the book, a note suddenly slipped out and fell onto the table.  
He picked it up, confused to why there was a note in his fairly new English textbook. There was one short sentence on the note, written kind of sloppily but at the same time the writing beheld some kind of charming point. 

“Hi, thanks for letting me use your textbook.”

Seungkwan couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh, because he certainly didn't intend for someone else to use his book. A small smile grew on his face though at the thought of someone being grateful for having a book to use.  
The smiling boy pulled out one of his pastel colored post-its and chewed a little on his pen before deciding on what to write.

“Hi stranger, I didn't actually give you permission to use my book but I'm glad that it helped you.”

Seungkwan doodled a small smiley next to what he wrote and then stuck the post-it onto the backside of the book.

//

When Vernon arrived home he quickly made his way up to his room. Before letting his body crash down in bed he wandered over to the window. With a smile on his face he could see that the boy next door had arrived home as well. He carefully opened his window slightly and then flung himself onto his awaiting bed.

To say that Vernon was interested in his neighbor was an understatement. He wasn't trying to be a stalker, but the boy next door drew too much of his attention. In Vernon's defense the boy's window was placed directly in front of Vernon's own, so he couldn't help but let his gaze draw to the other’s room where the boy normally would be spending his time. But it was quite hard to actually get a good look of the person. Vernon could only get a small glimpse of seeing the boy while trying not to get caught in the act. 

Vernon wasn’t infatuated with the person’s looks though, it was his voice that started the slight obsession to unravel.

Usually Vernon would open up his windows a bit just so he could hear the other boy. The breeze would make way into his room, mixed with the sound of his neighbor’s voice. The gentle, honey laced voice. Sometimes it would be low and mild, other times it would be so amazingly loud. Vernon could positively say that he was in love with that voice. Vernon had a passion for music in all its aspects and in the past he would always wear headphones basically glued onto his ears, but since he discovered his neighbor the headphones kind off lost their purpose. He didn't even feel the need to listen to any other music than the voice that he was so infatuated with. The thing was, Vernon likes rap and hip hop but suddenly all he wanted to hear was sweet ballads and all the musical songs that came out from the boy in the house next to his.

And as much as Vernon would like to go over and introduce himself, he just couldn't. He found himself to be way too awkward, especially since the boy looked to be around his own age. He wasn't the best at socializing with people his age, except with his close friends. And what would he even say to the person?

‘Hi I’m Vernon and I really love your singing, I've been spying on you ever since I first heard your voice.’

With a slight sigh leaving his lips, Vernon mellowed in hopelessness. One day though, he would get the courage to befriend the owner of the voice.

Vernon wasn’t aware of it then, but he had already made contact with the boy next door.  



	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! this chapter is to introduce some of the other seventeen members as the story will follow them too a bit. I hope you’re enjoying the story so far. I will probably be updating more quickly than before from now on as all my school work is done!   
> hope everyone is well and healthy :)

Seungkwan was settled in the school cafeteria surrounded by some of his closest friends. It was an usual day like every other and the friends were chatting on about subjects that meant nothing and everything. This was Seungkwan’s favorite part of school, getting to talk to his friends about whatever they wanted and feeling like no one could judge them when they were too loud. Their group consisted of about six people, and on most occasions other close people would join in on their conversations as well. Seungkwan didn't mind it at all, quite the contrary, he liked the attention and socializing. He's never been a person who likes being alone and always enjoys the company of other people. Maybe it was the fact that Seungkwan was terrified of being left all alone someday. Or just the fact that he loved to talk with no stopping.

One of his friends was not present at the moment though, as it was usual that he came late to lunch, probably because he spent all his free time in the school’s dance studio. Just some minutes later the said friend, Soonyoung, rushed over to their table with a plate filled with food.  
“Good day everyone.” Soonyoung said in a mighty voice before trying to decide where to seat himself. And in that moment Seungkwan noticed that something was different. Usually Soonyoung would without a doubt take a seat next to Seokmin, as the two were quite inseparable, but today Soonyoung was hesitant. Seokmin and Soonyoung even made some awkward eye contact and then Soonyoung must have made up his mind, because he settled himself between Chan and Minghao instead. The other friends didn't seem to take notice, but Seungkwan caught on to the act easily.

Seungkwan was about to ask what that was all about but decided not to, noticing how the tension between the two seemed really weird. He just had to try to keep his mouth shut about it until he could have a private talk with one of them. The tension faded slightly as the group continued talking like they usually do. After some time the friends all started to leave one by one, having head out for their separate classes. Mingyu and Seokmin left first, followed by Minghao and then Chan, leaving Seungkwan and Soonyoung to be the only ones left. This was Seungkwan’s que.

Soonyoung stood up to leave but his friend quickly took a hold of his wrist.  
“Don't you dare leave, we have some talking to do.”   
Soonyoung looked at him, trying to act surprised but Seungkwan could see through the act.  
“Um sure, what's up?”  
Seungkwan let out an amused snort.  
“Don't act so oblivious, I could basically cut through the tension between you and Seokmin.”  
Soonyoung’s face reddened only by a little but still enough for his friend to take notice. He let out a sigh and sat down facing the other.  
“Okay well you see… a thing kinda happened.” Seungkwan had never seen the other being so uncomfortable before, he was squirming around in his seat like crazy. Soonyoung took a deep breath before speaking up.

“Seokmin and I have been hooking up a lot this month and -”   
“Wait. Hooking up? When did this happen?” Seungkwan interrupted Soonyoung with a slightly terrified expression. He knew that the two were really close friends, but he thought that they were nothing more than that. Somehow though he could have sensed it coming, now thinking back at how touchy the two are with each other.  
Soonyoung let out a strained chuckle.  
“I was surprised too at first. It just started as an experiment, we were just chilling at his house as usual and both of us were bored so we thought why not try kissing each other? It was just a silly idea we had but then it kind of happened every time we were alone together.” The boy let out a long breath he had been holding in.  
“Um okay I see. But what's the whole tension thing today then if you're both comfortable with hooking up?” Seungkwan asked, still trying to process the whole thing in his head. He couldn't help but still find it weird.  
“So yesterday we were supposed to be kissing but instead we just laid in bed and cuddled. Cuddled! Can you believe it?!”   
“What's wrong with cuddling?”   
“Seokmin and I have been best friends for years but we’ve never once cuddled, he even stroked my hair! And I enjoyed it!” Soonyoung’s eyes were twice their usual size by this moment and his cheeks were tinged with color.  
“After that moment the mood between us has just been strange and pretty much awkward.”

Seungkwan tried hard to not let out a laugh, the whole thing just amused him. But to Soonyoung this seemed to have shaken him extremely hard.  
“So in summary, you like kissing him, you like cuddling with him, you like spending time with each other and you two are basically the most inseparable pair of human beings I have ever met.”   
The boy just nodded in a sign for Seungkwan to get to the point.  
“What I think is that you might have feelings for each other. Believe it or not.” He explained with a small laugh. Soonyoung’s jaw dropped.  
“Feelings? As in me liking Seokmin?”   
“Precisely.”  
The other’s mind seemed to be running in full capacity, having an inner battle with himself. His gaze flickered back and forward between Seungkwan and the table they were sat at before finally stabilizing, eye to eye with his friend.  
“I- I need some time to think but maybe you’re right about it.” Soonyoung finally confessed with a hesitant smile.

Seungkwan let out a joyful sound and nodded his head approvingly. He then let out a mischievous laugh.  
“Now we just have to come up with a confession plan!” 

//

Vernon was staring. His eyes couldn't seem to tear away from the person in front of him.  
The owner of the voice, his neighbor.

Vernon was positive that it was him. The boy had walked down the corridor while humming cheerfully with that voice that Vernon could recognize anywhere. When his gaze lingered over the boy he noticed the blonde dyed hair, the same faded golden hair he had managed to spot through the curtains of his window sometimes.  
It was his neighbor. He was sure about it.

Vernon could only describe what he was feeling as star struck. Just a few feet in front of him was his own personal radio that he had spent hours daily listening to. He had been a student at Vernon’s school the whole time.

The boy had a warm face, he looked happy with round peach tinted cheeks and a small smile. He looked stylish too, not what Vernon would normally wear, but it suited the other. A light pink slightly oversized sweatshirt, a pair of denim distressed jeans and some white sneakers. He looked good and friendly but Vernon was still terrified to talk to the other. He was clueless of what to say.

Vernon continued to stare unabashedly and didn't seem to notice that the boy was now staring right back at him. He didn't notice that he closed his locker and started to make his way over to Vernon. The boy he had been secretly watching all this time was standing right in front of him with a wide smile on his face and that was the moment when Vernon snapped out of his trance. 

“Hi! Aren't you my neighbor?”  
Vernon was speechless.


	3. three

“Hi! Aren’t you my neighbour?”   
Vernon was speechless. He swallowed once, twice, trying to get the dryness out of his throat. He had waited for this moment to arrive but he never imagined that it would happen so suddenly and in school of all places. He collected his scattered mind and drew a deep breath.

“U-um yeah I guess that’s me.” Vernon’s voice came out as shaky and croaky but at least he managed to say something.  
“We’ve never been introduced properly, but I’ve seen you around our neighbourhood. I’m Boo Seungkwan.”   
Boo Seungkwan. Vernon liked that name, it somehow fitted the boy very well.  
“Well I’m Vernon, Vernon Chwe.”   
“Vernon Chwe? Hm, sounds exotic.” Seungkwan exclaimed, making Vernon let out a chuckle.  
“I don’t really know if America is usually called exotic.”   
“Oh so you’re american? I’m from Jeju!” He excitedly responded.

What Vernon noticed immediately was the fact that Seungkwan was extremely easy to talk to. Vernon was used to awkward small talk which he got sweaty palms during from nervousness. But the boy seemed to have no problem with babbling on about whatever and Vernon was thankful for that. It made it simple for Vernon to listen idly and only pitch in with something whenever he felt like.  
The two had been standing in the corridor just talking for several minutes about all kinds of different topics. Vernon realized he’d never met anyone he connected so easily with before. The conversation ran so smoothly between them. And as some more minutes passed he noticed that the conversation began to fade out, but he just didn’t want it to stop. So Vernon made sure it wouldn’t.

“Do you maybe wanna walk home together? I mean we’re neighbours after all.” Vernon sputtered being a little nervous about asking. But the nervousness washed away as Seungkwan beamed at him.  
“Of course! Let’s go neighbour.”

//

“So are you in senior year Vernon?” Seungkwan suddenly questioned after they had been walking in a comfortable silence for some minutes.  
“No I’m actually a junior.” Vernon chuckled and scratched the back of his head.  
“But a lot of people usually ask me if I’m a senior.”  
“I really thought that you were older! But you're lucky, people always mistake me for a freshman.” Seungkwan complained with a slight pout of his lips.  
“People usually call you handsome and mature right? They always call me cute or adorable.” He huffed and crinkled his nose.  
“Hey cheer up, what’s wrong with being cute?” Vernon laughed but Seungkwan continued his offended act by crossing his arms.  
“It was fun being called cute when I was in middle school but not now as a 17 year old!”   
“Your pout and arm crossing is not helping you look any older right now.” Vernon joked and bursted out laughing as Seungkwan’s face flushed red. He playfully hit Vernon’s arm in annoyance.  
“Shut up.” Seungkwan whined in his broken english. 

The silence settled around them as Vernon’s laughter died out and the blush on Seungkwan’s face faded. The two walked in stillness, feet matching each other’s pace and Vernon basked in the simple feeling of having someone to walk next too. The thing was, he had felt a little lonely ever since he arrived to Korea. Sure, he had made several great friends which he had a close relationship with, but they always seemed to have someone else that they were closer to. 

When he was a freshman he met Joshua Hong, who was in the year above his. He also originated from America, resulting in them having countless conversations in their shared tongue. He thought that Joshua and him were going to be one of those inseperable pair of friends, but Joshua already had two people that stood him the closest. Seungcheol and Jeonghan, two other seniors. Now they were called nicknames as the three musketeers or the threesome. Vernon was not jealous though, he was glad that the three had each other, even though their very close relationship freaked Vernon out sometimes. Like that time he found the three spooning on the couch or the countless times they all went out on dates together, calling it triple the fun when someone questions them on it.

Then he befriended Wonwoo and Jun, who he certainly thought were a couple when he first met them. They were always together reading books and having hushed conversations, and to this day Vernon still questions their relationship but he gets talked down, them both telling him the same every time; “We’ve mutually friendzoned each other.” And there was nothing more to it.  
The newcomer to their small group was Jihoon, another senior who Wonwoo had introduced to them all just a month ago. The boy was quiet and always had this vacant look on his face, but that’s what made his special. And he kind of fitted the group really well. Even though Jihoon was probably the calmest human being Vernon had met, he could be the most bitter and ruthless as well. You just didn’t want to get on his bad side.  
It was safe to say that Vernon had made good but slightly weird friends.

He didn’t even notice how lost in his thoughts he had been before Seungkwan decided to speak up.  
“What are you thinking about?” Seungkwan queried with a somewhat curious expression.  
“Do you wanna be my friend?” The question that slipped out of Vernon’s mouth was not really planned. Seungkwan almost doubled over as he bursted out laughing, quipping for breath as he had to hold onto Vernon’s wrist not to fall over. It took a whole minute for Seungkwan to stop laughing and Vernon just stood there, slightly puzzled.  
“I’m taking back my statement about thinking you were older, you literally sounded like a five year old asking that.” He had to wipe away the tears that had formed in his eyes from laughing.  
“I’m just trying to get a new friend!” Vernon grumbled with a pout.  
“Look who's pouting now, Vernon Chwe is actually able to look cute!” A crimson blush tinted Vernon’s cheeks. Seungkwan decided to show some mercy and stop teasing the other and instead patted his back.  
“I already think of you as my friend you fool.” He offered a smile that Vernon thought was the warmest, most sincere smile he had ever seen.  
“Okay, good, t-then we’re friends.” Vernon mumbled while a shy smile spread on his face as well.

“Oh look we’re already home!” Their arrival kind of saddened Vernon as he wanted to continue spending time with Seungkwan. In fact, he wanted to spend a whole night just talking to the other boy. He imagined that the two could have some really long and deep conversations during the dark hours. But it was too soon, their friendship was too fresh, after all they had just met that day. They had just met that day. The realization finally hit Vernon and he began reconsidering everything he had been saying during their conversations. What if he had been too rushed? Too pushy? What if he had actually offended Seungkwan when he said that he looked young? Every doubt filled Vernon’s mind and suddenly all he wanted was to go and hide in his bed. His head snapped to the side to read Seungkwan’s expression, and a wave of relief hit him. Seungkwan had that comforting smile plastered on his face again and it washed away Vernon’s doubts for the moment.

The sun was already setting, coloring the sky a dark pinkish color that faded into lighter pastels the further up it spread over the vaults of heaven. The colors matched Seungkwan's sweatshirt, Vernon observed.  
He tilted his head to watch as the last beams of sun warmed the other’s bronze skin. He felt calm as Seungkwan’s smile seemed to be even warmer in the light of the sun.   
And even though they just had met, Vernon kind of knew that he was whipped for Boo Seungkwan.


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is slightly longer so yay! thanks for the comments and support, keep it coming. hope everyone's week is going well, i've had a great week so far actually!

Vernon was basically flying out off bed the next morning. His usual tired and grumpy not-a-morning person was replaced, because that day was different. Excitement poured out of him like sunshine through thin curtains. He actually wanted to go to school that morning, and it might have been because of Seungkwan. Vernon’s new friend just had this aura of effervescent and enthusiasm around him, spreading the joy around him, making it contagious.

Vernon lazily stretched out his limbs as he shuffled over to the window, opening it slightly as usual. A humid breeze that smelled like lilacs filled his room. It seemed like the beginning of a good day.

He even decided to take his time in picking out an outfit. Normally Vernon would throw on the closest hoodie he could find and some random jeans, he didn’t really mind. But that day he wanted to put in some effort, he felt the need to look and feel more than just acceptable. Though, after a lot of consideration, he ended up wearing a hoodie and jeans. The hoodie was his favorite however and the jeans were pretty new so he had at least made some kind of progress.

After eating breakfast with his family he strode out, his inner child skipping along in his mind. Waiting outside for him was the indigo bike he cherished dearly, it had always helped him when he was running late for school. He could dash off in a great speed when he was in need of it, which was quite often as Vernon overslept a lot. There wasn’t the need to rush that day though and he could really enjoy the ride to school. His eyes took in everything in sight as he kept a natural pace. The soothing wind embraced his face and every little thing felt captivating. It was strange, he thought, how another person could change his mood so drastically.

//

Seungkwan hummed happily as he walked into english period. He really had a great time the day before with Vernon who conveyed the impression of being a nice person. A new friendship was something Seungkwan always cherished.

He hurried over to his seat as their English teacher entered the classroom, scanning the students with her hawk eyes. It was a well known fact that Ms.Geum wasn't someone to mess with, but somehow Seungkwan always seemed to joke around with her in any kinds of ways he could. He knew that she found it funny deep down behind that stern expression she wore, Seungkwan even saw her eyes crinkle and her mouth twitch once when he told her one of his best jokes.

As Seungkwan absentmindedly chewed on his pen, which had become quite a habit for him, he suddenly remembered the notes. His gaze tore away from the window where he had been watching a leaf being caught in the wind and focused on the English book on his desk. Both the front and back side of the textbook was now cluttered with notes in all different colors. The two strangers had been exchanging words to each other for about a week now, writing about anything and everything. Seungkwan had collected some facts about the other person; like how they had a really messy writing, they were exceptional at English (and Seungkwan was clearly not), they loved big fluffy dogs and they had a passion for the sky and it’s stars. Seungkwan already liked the stranger, he appreciated the way his handwriting was crooked but at the same time so well written, his vocabulary was on another level. It almost sounded poetic at times. Seungkwan really lacked in the poetic area but he made up for it by having a neat handwriting and drawing small doodles on every note he wrote. It was fun being an anonymous writer and receiving notes from a stranger. It made him look forward to the otherwise tiresome English classes. Seungkwan found it fascinating how another person could change his mood so easily.

//

It was when Vernon had his lunch break that he spotted the faded sunflower colored hair. He almost screamed out the other’s name but came to his senses. He was with Wonwoo after all and didn't want to embarrass his friend. Vernon gently tugged on Wonwoo’s sleeve, telling him to follow, and sauntered over to Seungkwan. Vernon prepared himself and tried to hide his overly excited expression. He put on a small smile and coughed a little to get Seungkwan’s attention.

The boy turned around with a puzzled expression but then his eyes lit up.  
“Oh hi Vernon!”  
“Hey, I spotted you in the crowd,” Vernon let out a breath he didn't even notice he'd been holding in. “and I guess I just wanted to say hello.”  
“Of course, we’re friends now right?” He said with a laugh and poked Vernon’s arms. Vernon just managed to nod before Seungkwan had directed his attention to something behind him.  
“Who’s this? Your friend?” He questioned and pointed towards Wonwoo who stood behind Vernon, obviously occupied with something on his phone.

“Um yeah this is Wonwoo.” Vernon nudged his friend. Wonwoo snapped his gaze towards them and quickly fixed his glasses that had slid down on his nose. He put away his phone and reached a hand out for Seungkwan to take.  
“I’m Jeon Wonwoo.” His voice came out quite flat and uninterested but Seungkwan beamed at him anyway.  
“I'm Boo Seungkwan, I’m Vernon’s new friend!” Before Seungkwan could begin babbling, which Vernon was pretty sure he would do, a voice beside them spoke up. An incredibly tall guy with a lopsided grin had showed from out of nowhere. Vernon was not one to generalize, but he came off as the typical ‘popular high school stud’. The guy had the face, body and fashion for it. High cheekbones, bronze almost glowing skin, ripped jeans and the school’s athletic team jacket slung lazily over his broad shoulder.

“Seungkwannie you have to introduce your new friends to me.” The guy huddled closer to Seungkwan and threw an arm around the shorter’s shoulders. They looked like a really odd pair of friends, the two had such various styles and contrasted different personalities.  
“Well this is Mingyu-”  
“Who’s the student council president and one of the best athletes in school!” Mingyu interrupted as his eyes were glued on Wonwoo, literally gleaming with interest.  
“Nice to meet you Mingyu who is the student council president and one of the best athletes in school, I’m Jeon Wonwoo.” Wonwoo droned, having the same bored look on his face, but Vernon noticed an alertness in his eyes, a slight spark. Either Wonwoo was actually interested in that Mingyu guy or it was just a figment of Vernon’s imagination. Mingyu was undeniably interested in Wonwoo and had even taken some steps closer to him.

“And this is Vernon.” Seungkwan piped in and Mingyu said a quick but happy ’hello’ to Vernon before returning to pestering Wonwoo. Vernon didn't know what they were talking about nor did he care because Seungkwan suddenly shuffled closer to him and leaned in a bit. Vernon could smell a vague scent of newly cleaned clothes and something sweet but he couldn't decipher the exact smell.  
“Sorry for Mingyu, he’s like this when he's flirting.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes in the direction of his friend. Vernon shrugged his shoulders and smiled lightly.  
“It's fine, I’m just a little worried for him. Wonwoo is not an easy flirt.” Seungkwan raised his well done eyebrows, clearly surprised.  
“Really? Because he’s leaving with Mingyu right now.” Vernon faced the corridor and as Seungkwan said, both Mingyu and Wonwoo were walking away side by side.  
“Did we really get double ditched?” The two turned to each other and couldn't hold in their laughs, both laughing without control in the crowded corridor. In that moment neither of them cared how they sounded or looked to others, they were in their own world.

After their shared moment of laughter they managed to take some deep breaths and go back to normal. Seungkwan’s eyes were glossy and Vernon’s jaw was hurting, the incident wasn't even that funny when Vernon thought about it but their burst out was just something in the spur of the moment. It was something between the two of them, and Vernon liked that, they had their very first inside joke.  
“Well that was weirdly fun.” Seungkwan extolled with a grin, Vernon copied his expression and gave him a nod. Their eyes found each other, soft gazes and smiles being shared, and a silence drifted around them.

The silence made Vernon’s thoughts fly a little bit all over the place so what he questioned next was, as usual, not planned. But he just wanted to get it out in the open.  
“Would you like to do something tomorrow? I mean it's Saturday and we have time because there’s not any homework yet and we can go wherever-” Thankfully, before Vernon could ramble on anymore, Seungkwan answered him.  
“I’d love to.”  
The simple answer made Vernon want to sprint home and roll around on his bed in happiness, but he held himself back. He just gave a sly smile and thumbs up to the other.  
“Okay great! I have science soon so I have to go but let’s meet tomorrow then?” Seungkwan stated more than asked but Vernon still nodded eagerly.  
They bid their goodbyes with smiles painted on their faces before they were off in separate directions. Until Vernon was stopped by Seungkwan’s voice.

“Vernon, wait!”  
 _Oh no, he's probably going to bail and say that he can't. This is why you shouldn’t ask someone out._ Vernon's head was spinning and his cheeks burned red with nervousness and embarrassment. He turned around slowly to face the sunflower boy.

“I need your number you fool.”


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo this is the longest chapter i've written so far and i put alooot of effort into writing it, but i kinda feel like its so badly done. i hope i dont dissapoint anyone. anyways be ready for some fluff ensuing in this chap. enjoyyy

“So what do you wanna do?”  
The two were standing on the small road in front of their next door houses. The day was surprisingly chilly with a mild breeze and Seungkwan thanked himself for deciding to wear his knit sweater. His friend hadn’t been quite as weather customized as Vernon was clad in a big t-shirt with some small slits for decoration, but he looked stylish at the least. Seungkwan had to tear his gaze away from the other and actually comprehend the question he just got asked.  
‘What do you wanna do?’

What did Seungkwan want to do? He actually hadn’t planned anything, thinking that Vernon would come up with something, but the other had clearly not. Seungkwan let out a pondering hum and chewed lightly on his bottom lip. Five second passed and thereupon an idea struck him.

“Do you perhaps like music?” Vernon’s expression immediately brightened up and Seungkwan already knew the answer that would come.  
“As a matter of fact, I love music.” The corner of Vernon’s mouth quirked up and that was all it took for Seungkwan to grab his hand and drag him away.  
“Then I know exactly where we should go.”

//

The old record store was the same as it had always been. Seungkwan had spent so much of his free time here when he was younger, going around for hours just flipping through all the different cd's and vinyls. It was probably his favorite way to spend the weekends back then, the store just gave him some kind of peace of mind. The vintage interior, the 1970’s disco tracks playing in the background, the old but kind cashier who always cracked jokes with Seungkwan. He missed being here, but ever since he started high school he just hadn't had the time to come as often. So it was about time and he wouldn't miss the opportunity to show the magical place to his newly made friend.

“Woah this place is so cool!” Vernon mused with a look of awe as they entered the store. Seungkwan laughed and hummed in agreement before turning to greet the familiar cashier. They chatted for a short moment before Seungkwan directed his attention back to Vernon, who was still in a trance by just looking around at all the records. 

“I was thinking that we could buy some records and go home and listen to them together.” Seungkwan suggested and Vernon offered him a doofy smile that reached his gentle eyes.  
“That sounds great.” With that sentence they begun their search for the ideal albums. Small talk commenced between them and they shared one or two laughs, Seungkwan noticed that they easily had fun together. It was nice and felt so unforced, every smile they shared seemed so sincere. They talked about school and food and music and whatever came to mind.

It didn’t take more than ten minutes before Seungkwan had two albums in his hands, ready to pay. Just a minute passed before Vernon cheered happily while holding up an album to display that it was the one he wanted. The two paid the cashier and left the store with satisfaction.

Seungkwan strolled gleefully next to Vernon while taking notice of a change in the weather. The dark clouds that painted the sky earlier had shifted into an ivory color and were thin enough to let small rays of light shine through them. Vernon gazed up to the sky and it seemed like an idea hit him as his facial expression lit up.  
“The weather is perfect for ice cream!” He exclaimed cheerfully and Seungkwan couldn’t be happier, he had grown to have a slight obsession with ice cream. The cold but sweet dessert was something he actually didn’t mind spending money on.  
“I know the perfect place!” And with that Seungkwan once again dragged Vernon with him.

//

“Two mint chocolate ice creams, with rainbow sprinkles on top thank you.” Seungkwan ordered and Vernon let out an offended noice beside him.  
“Are you just gonna order without my consent?” He faked a gasp while jokingly hitting the other’s shoulder.  
“You have to trust me on this, it's the best choice.”  
“Okay almighty ice cream expert, I put my trust in you.”

They then wandered on, eating their treats while Seungkwan rambled on about how much he loved ice cream, especially chocolate flavored ones. Vernon complained saying they should’ve gotten strawberry ice cream instead, which supposedly was his favorite. They playfully bickered like they had known each other for ages, which it kind of felt like for the both of them.

After the ice creams were consumed Vernon started whining about craving food, some ramen to be exact, so they stopped on their way to get some takeout. It took a whole of 15 minutes to decide what ramen they wanted and then finally buying it. Excited to eat something warm the two continued walking side by side in a faster pace, holding onto each handle of the takeout bag between them, until they reached their neighborhood.

“Could we be at your place? It’s a bit… messy at my house.” Seungkwan almost looked a little pleading as they stood in front of their houses and of course Vernon couldn't say no to that face.  
“Yeah sure, even though it’s not the neatest at my house either.” Seungkwan let out a soft ‘yay’ and waited patiently for Vernon to lead the way in. 

“Welcome to my not-so-humble room.” Vernon declared as he opened the door to his small room. Seungkwan's immediately noticed how dark the room was, if someone were to paint the walls black the room couldn’t possibly get any darker, luckily the walls were a light gray color. There was only one window, the one facing Seungkwan's house, and that window was usually covered in huge dark drapes, like Vernon was trying to hide or something. The second thing Seungkwan took notice of was how unpersonalized the room looked, a bed, a desk with a computer, and a closet plus some shelfs. The only decoration that could be seen was a big, probably fake, plant and two framed pictures on his desk. Seungkwan, being intrigued by the pictures, made his way over to them. As he came closer he spotted a young Vernon on one of the pictures, holding his arm around a younger looking girl. 

“Is that your sister?” Seungkwan questioned and Vernon finally took notice of what the other was looking at. He quickly tried to cover the pictures with his hands, obviously flustered about them.  
“Don't look at those! I looked so awkward when I was little.” Seungkwan couldn't help but let out an amused snort, because fetus Vernon looked nothing but adorable.  
“I think you look pretty much the same.” Seungkwan giggled which made Vernon let out a sigh.  
“Don't say that! I was hoping I’d at least reached puberty or something by now.”  
“It's a good thing, you looked cute then and you look just as cute now!” He affirmed with a grin and noticed the red that colored Vernon's cheeks before he quickly turned his flushed face out of sight. 

“To answer your question,” he scratched the back of his head while facing the other again. “, yeah that’s my little sister Sofia.”  
Seungkwan let out a gushing noise of awe.  
“She's adorable, I wish I had a younger sibling to take care of…”  
“Well you can always come over and meet her, she loves meeting new people, and I'm sure she’d like you I mean who doesn't?” Seungkwan’s lips twitched into a smile by the compliment.  
“You're cute, handsome and surprisingly nice. Wow Vernon, you’re what people would call a catch!”

//

Seungkwan wasn't that surprised as the cd started playing a slow but funky beat with a person rapping along to it. He had kind of expected Vernon to be a hip hop type of person. Seungkwan had never been one to listen to hip hop or rap, since he always felt the need to sing along to songs and he couldn't for the life of him rap. He had tried it out, rapped a few lines and then gave up, sticking to ballads and pop songs. It didn't mean he disliked rap though, he actually found it really cool, which was why he swayed along to the beat of the song. Vernon let out a soft chuckle at the sight of the singing diva Seungkwan bopping along to the rap song. 

“Can I play something a bit similar? If you promise not to judge, that is.”  
“I would never judge!” Seungkwan pouted at the other with a ‘trying to be insulted’ look, which made Vernon emit a chuckle with a hint of reassurance to it. He rose from his position on the floor and went over to the desk, scavenging through the drawers to pull out a small cassette tape. He slowly inserted it in the old radio that had been pulled out from his closet. Meanwhile, Seungkwan couldn't miss the other’s expression that gave away everything, his gaze was flickering back and forth and he couldn't stand still, he was without a doubt nervous. Seungkwan didn't know why and it caused a feeling of compassion to hit him. He wanted to pat Vernon's head and give a him a consoling hug.The other should never have to feel nervous in Seungkwan’s presence, he was not one to criticize or condemn others. But at the same time he didn’t want it to seem like he was pitying Vernon in any way, so he decided to stay put in anticipation for the sound to come out.

The radio poured out another chill but funky beat, the melody wasn't as complicated as the previous had been but it still had a impressive feeling to it. The beat rendered for about 30 seconds before a voice began spitting out words along with the track. Seungkwan didn't realize why the voice sounded so familiar at first, but as the rapper let out an English phrase it hit him. The voice was smooth with confidence while still having a playful side to it. It was so obvious who the voice belonged to. None other than the nervous boy standing in front of the radio. Seungkwan almost laughed, because he finally understood why Vernon had been so damn nerve-wracked. He didn't laugh though, not wanting Vernon to misunderstand the action. The song was a pure masterpiece, the beat, Vernon's effortless rapping and the lyrics. It all enmeshed so incredibly well together.

Seungkwan had a frown on his face as the song came to an end because he didn't want it to. His frown ceased though and he was left with nothing but a blank expression. He was shocked, shocked to have such a talented friend standing right in front of him.

“Wow. That was just wow.” His voice was coated with astonishment and Vernon gave him a surprised look.  
“Wow as in good? Bad?”  
“Wow as in it’s freaking awesome! You have some real talent.” Vernon let out a breath of what looked like relief which made the other happy, finally getting back the relaxed Vernon.  
“So you're cute, handsome, nice and also talented,” Seungkwan beamed at him with a laugh. “,you really are a catch Vernon Chwe!” 

//

“Close your eyes! You’ll get an even better experience.” Seungkwan softly echoed and Vernon abided, letting his eyes shut close. Seungkwan had put on one of his albums of mellow songs and they were already on the fourth song of the album. The song had already been beautiful to begin with but somehow the experience really transitioned by closing his eyes, every little sound came out as stronger, more powerful. The stroke of the violin was suddenly dominant but at the same time it melted together so well with the singer’s voice, you could call it a perfect harmony. Without really noticing, Vernon’s head had begun swinging gently from side to side, following the rhythm of the song. 

He really thought the song couldn’t get any better, but then another voice accompanied the melody. It started off as a soothing hum that developed into words, the voice singing along to the song. It was honey laced and soft but also fierce and filled with confidence. Vernon was entranced. He had heard this voice uncountable times before but it was so different, he wasn’t used to hearing it this close of a space before. He just couldn’t let his eyes stay closed and as they opened they were met with Seungkwan, Seungkwan and his captivating voice. The other’s eyes were closed gently, giving display of his long and dark lashes. His face was in a state of engrossment while still managing to look collected.

Vernon couldn't help but stare, stare at the person that was able to form these sounds. Himself wasn't exactly bad at singing per se, but he could never bring out those kinds of vocals from his own throat. Seungkwan’s singing sounded soothing but stirred up so many emotions in Vernon that he just couldn't seem to relax.

As the song seemed to cease Vernon let his eyes shut again so he could bask in the sound before everything faded to quietness. Only when the room was completely noise free, the only thing being heard was their own breathing, he allowed himself to open his eyes again. Vernon was met with the other’s warm eyes and suddenly he was speechless, what could he say? He wanted to shower Seungkwan in compliments, but how could he do that without coming off as too over the top?

The boy in front of him let out a nervous breathy laugh.  
“Sorry for singing along, I just get kinda easily lost in songs sometimes.” Vernon knew that already, he knew that Seungkwan had a hard time stopping himself from singing, but that wasn't something he should be sorry about.  
“No don't be sorry, your voice it's… it’s so beautiful. It makes me speechless.”  
Seungkwan’s eyes widened at the words and without any warning he threw himself at Vernon, his arms tightly wrapping around him. The sudden embrace made a fluttering feeling spread through Vernon’s entire being. Seungkwan was so extremely soft and warm and dulling. The scent of freshly laundered clothes he had felt before hit him with more strength and Vernon could finally comprehend what the other vague scent was. Citrus, Seungkwan smelled like sweet tangerines. The smell was so mild it made Vernon want to get even closer just so he could indulge completely in it.

“Thank you Vernonie.” Seungkwan mumbled against his shoulder and Vernon felt like melting by the nickname slipping of the other’s lips.  
“Vernonie? Did you really just give me a nickname?”  
“It fits you well, Vernonie.” He chimed while slowly pulling away to catch Vernon's eyes. And as Vernon gazed into the boy's hazelnut eyes with a stupidly big smile spreading on his face, he came to the realization that he was in fact, whipped for Boo Seungkwan. 


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is finally! i've been away for two weeks at a place with no wifi and i've been occupied everyday there so i didnt have much time to write, but now the new chapter is here!  
> leave comments about your thoughts on this fic so far or just comment about anything. tell me about your day or smth :) until next time~

“I think I'm in love with my friend...help me.” 

Seungkwan read the note over and over again, trying to come up with something helpful to respond with. When he arrived to his textbook that morning he wasn't expecting to be met with this kind of question. All the previous notes had been very light and fun, not touching onto any deeper subjects, but the new note was a tad different. 

Seungkwan had never been in love before, sure he had minor crushes on both girls and boys in his younger years but he didn't count that as real love. It was child's play and meant nothing now that he had grown up to be a teenager. What did it really feel like to be in love, he pondered upon. 

Without really noticing his mind drifted of thinking about Vernon. He thought of their hangout that weekend and how much fun he had. He thought of how he teased Vernon with the nickname all evening. He thought of how it felt when they laid down next to each other in Vernon’s bed, in complete silence, just enjoying each other’s company and the music playing softly in the background. He thought of how much he… liked Vernon?

Did he like Vernon? 

Seungkwan knew that he cherished the other as a friend but were the feelings classified as romantic? Those kind of emotions were unknown to Seungkwan, so he couldn't decipher what he was feeling. Maybe they were just developing a really close friendship? What he felt didn't matter at the moment, the only thing that mattered was that Vernon made him smile and feel happy. 

He shook his head lightly as he made up his mind. He would just let things play out their own way and leave it to the future. One problem remained though, he still had no idea what to write in response to the note. His brows drew together while thoughts spun around in his head. With a tap of his pen he wrote down the only thing that crossed his mind.

“I’m starting to think that I'm in the same boat as you, so I can't help. Sorry.”   
Just to lighten up the note a little he drew a small boat next to the words.

//

Ever since Seungkwan and Vernon became familiar with each other their respective groups of friends had meshed together somehow. It started with Wonwoo and Mingyu’s meeting, the two completely different characters being drawn to each other in some way. It didn't take more than a week before Seungkwan caught the two making out against one of the school lockers. Wonwoo was very resultant to call them boyfriends though, as he kept on saying that the whole concept of love was something stupid. Seungkwan knew Wonwoo had some damn deep feelings though by the way he stared lovingly at the younger boy when they spent time together (which was basically 24/7).

After that everyone just kind of got familiar, either crossing paths naturally or forcefully (and awkwardly) being introduced to each other. Some clicked instantly like Jeonghan and the youngest Chan, since the older wanted someone to baby and Chan was a perfect match. While some people didn't click that well, aka Junhui and Minghao, both used to being the only Chinese person in their groups and both being quite the stubborn heads for not wanting to let go of that position. Seungkwan thought it was straight out ridiculous as they easily could become the closest of friends and share conversations in their mother tongue.

Their big group was an entanglement of various personalities and ethnicities, but Seungkwan had grown to like everyone’s differences.

//

Around midday the weather had skyrocketed in heat, the sun standing high on the bright blue sky, resulting in almost all of the school’s students scattering out on the school yard. The group of friends had decided to eat their lunch in each other’s company underneath the large pine trees, avoiding getting burnt by the blazing sun. Seungkwan was occupied with trying not to choke on his food while laughing at the small quarrel going on between Minghao and Mingyu, the lifelong ‘rivals’. They always knew how to put on a entertaining show, however it was all in good fun. The two always bickered like an old married couple so it was never harmful. Seungkwan was so engaged in the scene that he hadn’t taken notice of someone moving closer and closer to him by the second. And all of a sudden, his new chinese friend, Junhui, had seated himself beside him. Seungkwan finally tore his eyes away to focus on Junhui whom he actually hadn’t spoken to a lot yet. But the other seemed like a nice, friendly person so Seungkwan tried to display the most welcoming smile he could. Junhui answered it and leaned a tad closer to the other.

“Hi Seungkwan.” His voice was lively and Seungkwan couldn’t help but notice how handsome Junhui was up close. His hair was a nice dark color that matched his rich fawn skin tone well, topping his good looks of with a pair of deep, capitating eyes. He really looked like a movie star as some of his friends had mentioned before. 

“Hi Junhui, what gives me the pleasure of your company?” Seungkwan questioned with a encouraging laugh that spread to the older as well.   
“Just wanted to talk to my favorite junior that’s all.” Seungkwan raised a questioning eyebrow at the compliment.   
“When did I become your favorite junior?” Junhui let out a chuckle while fiddling idly with his hands.  
“I might be sucking up to you a little because, well, I’m in need of a favor.”   
“Is that so? And here I thought I was actually your favorite.” Seungkwan giggled and shoved the older’s shoulder teasingly.

“You’ll be my favorite if you help me.” He wiggled his eyebrows in an attempt to be persuasive.  
“Okay so spill it, what do you want me to help you with?”  
“You’re close to Minghao, right?” Junhui asked, but clearly already knew the answer, seeing as it was pretty hard not to notice how much time Minghao and Seungkwan spent together.  
“Yeah he’s one of my closest friends, what about him?”  
“The thing is… I want his number.” Junhui confessed.  
“Why? I thought you hated each other.” Seungkwan’s eyebrows had raised towards the sky at that time. “Wait don't tell me you’re gonna blackmail him or something?”  
“No I would never! I actually want it because,” the older paused, seemingly looking for words to say “because I think I’m starting to like him. And I want to ask him out.” This time Seungkwan's jaw dropped, he wasn't expecting hearing that at all. It would've been much less surprising to hear something about blackmailing.

“What? How? Explain.”  
"As you know we started out as enemies but every time we've had an argument it seemed so stupid and I've noticed that we have a lot in common and he's just so fucking adorable sometimes." Junhui sputtered out with a slight tinge of annoyance to his face. Seungkwan put a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.  
"That's great, I think your whole enemy thing is so unnecessary anyways." Junhui gazed at him with an expectant look.  
"So of course I'll give you his number!" The older looked like a happy puppy as they exchanged numbers and even gave Seungkwan a quick but appreciative hug.   
"Thanks Seungkwan," his face broke into a grin. ",my favorite junior." 

"Sorry for intruding on your quality time but I need to steal Seungkwan away for a bit." Soonyoung, who apparently had been eavesdropping on their conversation declared. He pulled on Seungkwan's sweater sleeve, telling him to follow.  
"Um okay good luck Junhui!" He managed to say before Soonyoung dragged him away from their group.

They'd somehow gotten as far as to the outskirts of the schoolyard, standing at the tall cobblestone wall surrounding it. Soonyoung let out a long breath while Seungkwan took notice of the pink coloring his cheeks. Whenever Soonyoung was slightly out of breath and had a flush to his face, it could only mean one thing. He was excited, therefore Seungkwan got excited to.

 

"What's up? Something's finally happened between you and Seokmin?" Seungkwan questioned with a humorous tone but the other's eyes clearly lit up at the mention.  
"Actually that's exactly what I wanted to talk about." The younger let out a small excited squeak, inquiring him to tell.  
"So you know the plan we made about asking him out on a date?” Seungkwan nodded, remembering their night of planning over several cups of tea. “Well it didn't work." Soonyoung let out a soft laugh. "In fact, I didn't even have time to ask him since the confession came out by itself."  
"We were cuddling on his bed once again and at the time I was so tired and not in a right state of mind so I kinda just blurted out everything I was feeling. I told him that I like his kisses, his cuddling and just him in general." His already flushed cheeks darkened by a bit.   
"And what did he say?"Seungkwan questioned, both nervous and excited about Seokmin’s answer. If he had dissed Soonyoung it could change their whole friendship, and their whole group. Things would get really awkward, really fast.

"He told me I was an idiot." The older expressed with a shrug of shoulders resulting in a sound of sheer confusion leaving Seungkwan.  
"Let me explain. He also said that he himself was an idiot, because we'd been so secretive with each other and hiding our feelings."  
"Oh...but then what happened?"  
"He told me he likes me as well so yeah that's solved.” He finalized and Seungkwan broke into a huge smile while feeling like a weight lifted off his shoulders, everything had gone well. There would be no splitting of their group or picking sides or anything of the sort. Seungkwan was genuinely happy for the new couple.

“That's great! I gotta say I wasn’t the most optimistic about your relationship at first, but all I want is for you both to be happy.” Soonyoung beamed at Seungkwan’s words and wrapped him in a warm hug.

 

“We are really happy together.” The other insisted with such a heartfelt tone to his voice that it stung a little in Seungkwan's heart, because he wanted that as well. He wanted a relationship with someone that made his voice sound that heartfelt.  
He just didn't know who he wanted this relationship with, and if he wanted it with that special person whom had occupied the fields of his mind a lot recently. His neighbor, Vernon Chwe.


	7. seven

Vernon read the colorful post-it as he barely listened along to the English lecture about some old literature he didn't have the patience to understand. The note was short and simple and as usually it contained a small drawing. The writer could be really cute sometimes, this time with the drawing of a tiny boat floating amongst waves. Sure, the note didn't help Vernon's situation at all but he still appreciated the adorable note. He wasn't expecting a professional answer to his cry for help, he just wanted to confess it to someone, because he didn't have the guts to actually confess his love to the one in question; Seungkwan.

A warmth spread through him as he thought about the boy and how special he was. Vernon really felt like a young child experiencing love for the first time. He hadn't had these kind of emotions for someone in so long, it was kind of refreshing. The boy never left his mind always occupying his thoughts, it was so incomprehensible. Vernon could only describe it as falling in love.

A slight groan escaped his lips as he ruffled his hair in frustration, because damn he wanted to see the blond boy so bad. It really couldn't be healthy for him to feel this way, it disturbed his sleep and now also his schoolwork. His mind had been so lost in Seungkwan that more than half of the lesson had passed without his recognition. Giving defeat he decided to pick up his book in order to actually be apart of the lesson. Just half an hour of work left before he could meet with the boy on his mind.

//

Vernon stood leaning against the corridor wall, hoping he came off as looking cool and chill, since he was feeling like a giddy little child inside. Fortunately he realized he probably just looked like an idiot so he decided to sit down instead. Not the greatest idea since just some seconds later heaps of students filled the hallway making it impossible for him to stand up again. His spot wasn't the worst though for searching through the students. So he did. It felt as if several minutes passed, but still no sight of Seungkwan. Out of nowhere the Soonyoung/Seokmin duo appeared though, talking and walking hand in hand. Vernon immediately approached the couple.

“Hi Vernon!” Soonyoung happily greeted him and Seokmin waved just as enthusiastically.  
“Hey guys, have you seen Seungkwan?”  
“I haven't actually.” Seokmin looked a little surprised about it while Soonyoung just shook his head.  
“Oh okay, if you do please tell me.” Vernon turned around to leave the couple to themselves but Soonyoung's voice stopped him. His head quirked to the side.  
“Stay a little, I need to talk to you.” The older said which Vernon just nodded unsurely to. Soonyoung turned to Seokmin to give him a chaste kiss.  
“I’ll see you in a bit.” He bid Seokmin farewell before directing his attention back to the puzzled younger.  
“I know where Seungkwan is.” Vernon found himself being even more puzzled.  
“What? Why didn't you say that then?” He raised an asking eyebrow.  
“Because Seungkwan wants to keep it a secret...I'm gonna tell you though, I've noticed that he really trusts you.” Soonyoung admitted, hoping his predictions about Vernon were true.  
“This sounds kinda serious.” He bit his slightly dry lip trying to contain the nervousness boiling inside of him.  
“I wouldn't really call it serious but it's just something he doesn't want to tell everyone.” Vernon was bursting at the seems with curiosity, he wanted an explanation.

“He's working at a supermarket right now, I don't know the reasons why exactly but at least that's why he's not at school.” Vernon let out a breath of relief, he was expecting something way worse.  
“Tell me the address, I need to see him.”  
“I’ll give you the address as long as you stay for the rest of your classes. I don't want you to skip school.”  
“Are you trying to be some good role model?” The younger questioned with a more humorous tone.  
“Just want to show some admirable exemplar to you kids.” Soonyoung snickered.

“I'll stay in school if you give me the address now, deal?” Vernon agreed with a dramatic sigh that made Soonyoung crack up. With a smirk he took the younger’s hand in his, shaking it like some kind of business agreement.  
“Deal.”

//

Seungkwan was just about to finish his shift of the day as the light sound of the bell above the door chimed out. He stayed seated in front of the cash register awaiting the customer. _You can deal with just one more customer._  
He really wasn’t in the mood to work that day, he just wanted to be in school with his friends. Right then he felt like he could drown in the air around him, suffocating on the humidity drifting around him. The small store’s aircon had broken just on the day he worked, typically. His fringe had been bothering him all day, sticking onto his sweaty forehead. What he wouldn’t do for a nice bubble bath. He sighed as he took notice of footsteps approaching, a new customer to serve. Seungkwan felt and probably looked like a trainwreck so he let his gaze stay down, hiding his fatigued face. He didn't let his eyes leave the products in front of him as he scanned them one by one. One bag of chips, a roll of some chewing gum that was very popular these days and lastly a small bucket of ice cream. Simple things.

“Can I get a Boo Seungkwan with this as well?”  
Seungkwan slowly raised his gaze while coming to realization of who the voice belonged to. His eyes connected to Vernon’s amused face and Seungkwan didn't know what to do. None of his friends had ever been here before, only Soonyoung and Minghao knew he worked here but they hadn't even been to the store once. He didn't let them. Seungkwan was ashamed of having to work, he know he shouldn't be but he still was, he just couldn't help it.

The other in front of him seemed to notice Seungkwan's uncomfortable facial expression.  
“Hey aren't you happy to see me?” Vernon tried to lighten up the mood a little but Seungkwan wasn't taking the bait.  
“No. I mean yes! I mean I don't know…” He had trouble forming out the right words to say, his voice faltering more and more by the second.  
“What's up? Is something wrong?” Vernon’s eyes were pleading, he wanted to know why the other was so bothered.  
“I- I guess I'm just surprised, no one I know has ever been here before.” He fiddled nervously with the sleeves of his work attire that Vernon noticed looked very cute on the shorter boy as it was a bit big on his small frame.  
“Sometimes gotta be the first right? I feel special to be the first!” He once again tried to cheer up the other, but once again there was no success.

“Don't you think… it- it’s weird? That I'm weird?” By this time Seungkwan was no longer Seungkwan, he was just a little scared boy. The usual confident human had crumpled up to a ball of insecurity.  
“Weird? Why would I think it's weird Seungkwan?”  
“No one else I know has to work because they have normal parents that provide for their children instead of it being the other way around. No one I know has to worry about not having any food at home and they're not tormented about the thought that one day they might not even have a home. They get to live with a normal family.” None of them noticed at first but then it hit them both, Seungkwan was crying. Petite tears rolled down his face, staining his soft cheeks and Vernon wanted to cry as well. He hadn't taken notice of any of this, he didn't know that Seungkwan was struggling like this, he felt so in the dark.

He reached unsteady hands out to grasp the other’s face. With shaking fingers he caught teardrop after teardrop just to be helpful in some way.  
“Come here.” His voice was raspy but demanding and Seungkwan was so shaken all he could do was obey the words. With slow steps he went around the cash register to collide into his friend’s arms. Vernon embraced him tightly and securely, just to be sure Seungkwan wouldn't be able to leave him. He didn't want Seungkwan to be handling this alone, it would only make things worse to try and carry the burden by himself.  
“I haven't cried in so long, it feels weird. I don't want my mom to see me cry, I'm supposed to be the strong one she can lean on, she needs to lean on me.” He let out a small sniveling sound.  
“Now you have someone to lean on as well. Me.”

They stood like that for several minutes, Vernon stroked Seungkwan’s back with comforting motions while he sobbed quietly into the taller’s neck. He then took a long, wavering breath.  
“Vernonie, I want to talk about it, get it out of my system.” It was the first words uttered in a very long time of silence.  
“Tell me everything.”  
So Seungkwan did, he told the story of his life. How his dad left their family when he was 12 years old and how his mom had gone into a deep depression ever since, not being able to do anything for years. Seungkwan had taken care of his mom this entire time while taking on any job he could get and doing all the house chores. He told Vernon how hard it had been finding a job when he was young but it had grown to be easier and easier the older he got. He talked about their problem with money and how they were on the edge of losing their house.

“But if you're almost losing your house why can't you move to a smaller and cheaper house?” Vernon questioned after a while of sitting in complete silence, just listening to the other’s exposé.  
“My mom loves our house and she just can't sell it, I've tried to convince her but she's too stubborn. I don't want her to get any sadder than she already is.” The pain in Seungkwan’s words really hit Vernon right in the heart. He didn't want his friend to go through this hell of a life where his whole youth had been stolen away just because his jerk of a dad had left them. He wanted to scream and tear things down because the kindhearted Seungkwan didn't deserve this.

“Are you crying?” Seungkwan asked while tilting Vernon's jaw up to get a look of his hidden face. Vernon touched his tear streaked cheeks as he was just taking notice of the tears.  
“I guess I am.” He let out a bitter laugh, he wasn’t an easy crier but this time he couldn’t seem to stop them from falling.  
“I'm just so upset about this whole thing.” Seungkwan forced a smile onto his face.  
“It's okay, I’ve lived like this for the majority of my life and I'm fine!” Vernon snapped his eyes up to find Seungkwan's own.  
“You're not fine though. I want to help you Seungkwan, I want to help you and your mom. Is it okay if I talk to my parents about this?”  
The shorter stilled completely as his hand dropped from its place on Vernon's face. A minute of complete silence passed while Seungkwan's thoughts spun in his head.

“I don't know how you can help but,” the blond boy let out a slight sad sounding sigh. ”I guess we could give it a try.” Vernon immediately straightened up to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“Thank you so much, I promise I'm gonna help you in every way I can.”  
“I should thank you though, I thought no one was gonna care about it.” His eyes flickered to the ground almost looking shameful.  
“Hey look at me.” Vernon said while cupping Seungkwan’s face, his gaze lifting up to connect to Vernon’s own.  
“I’ll always care about you Boo. You're my,” his words seemed to get stuck in his throat. “ my best friend.”

Seungkwan's expression changed immediately as he bursted out in a hearty laughter.  
“Did you just give _me_ a nickname?” He managed to question through the laughter which contained to Vernon, both sharing the happy moment.  
“It's just some revenge for ‘Vernonie’.” He lightly hit Vernon’s arm with a doofy smile.  
“You love that nickname.” He huffed before mimicking Vernon’s previous action by cupping the other’s face. The two were face to face, just some inches apart. If Vernon just moved his head a little further their noses would touch.  
“Sorry for ruining our moment, you're my best friend as well Vernonie.” Seungkwan’s eyes gleamed with the sincere words, they gleamed that way just for Vernon and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to reach out and connect their lips. But he didn’t.


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone. this chap is actually pretty long (over 3k words) which is unusual for me so pls enjoy. i'm finally out of my writers block that i have from time to time so i'm making sure to write a lot now. many things will happen in this chapter so look forward to it :)

“Why the hell do you look so shocked? Seen a ghost or something?” Mingyu asked Vernon, giving him a strange look. His mouth hung open, his jaw nearly hitting the floor and all he could do was choke out a silent gasp.  
“Mingyu I’m definitely, like beyond any doubt in love with Seungkwan.” He buried his face in his hands and the taller looked like a literal question mark.

Vernon’s day had started off as usual, except that his English class he normally would have later on the day had been switched to take place in the morning instead. He saw no problem with this, until he walked into the classroom and noticed that his usual spot was taken. Someone had occupied the desk with the English book full of notes. Notes that held some private conversations between him and his “pen pal”. In a nervous hurry he scattered over to a free desk and anxiety immediately hit him. What if someone threw away all their notes, or read all of them? He tried to calm down his breathing and let his eyes wander over to the other desk. As suspected the person was looking through the notes. He bit his nails but then took notice of how the person suddenly bent down to their backpack. The said person had a bunch of post-it notes in their hands. Colorful post-its. Vernon felt like the biggest idiot alive, because right at that moment everything fell into place. The person was wearing a pale yellow t-shirt with the usual ripped jeans and his blonde hair styled a little messily. The person had a big, beautiful smile displayed as he wrote on the small note. . Vernon knew that smile all too well.

Boo Seungkwan. His secret pen pal had been Boo fucking Seungkwan this whole time.

He didn't know if he should laugh or cry and it felt like his heart could burst out of his chest at anytime. Everything he had shared on those notes, every little detail about himself, Seungkwan knew about. What was he to do now? Calmly tell Seungkwan that they have been sending notes to each other for several months now without knowing?

Mingyu’s sudden question had sent him out of his thoughts and all he could do was confess. Confess that he was in love with Seungkwan. The fact that Seungkwan had been the adorable writer who draws small doodles on every note had just made things a lot worse. There was no way Vernon could fall out of love with the other now. There was no turning back.  
“What are you on about?” Mingyu questioned and sat down beside the shocked boy.  
“I need to tell you something, but I don't know where or how to begin.” Vernon said with a deep exhale.  
“It's okay, we have some time before the lesson starts, I’m all ears.”

So Vernon told Mingyu everything from the beginning. From the point that Vernon left a ‘thank you’ note in the textbook right up until the moment he found about who the secret person had been.  
As Vernon gave out the story he couldn't help but think of how cliché the entire thing was. It sounded like some cheesy rom-com his sister enjoyed watching. As the whole story had been told Vernon turned to watch Mingyu’s reaction. The tall boy had a hand clasped over his mouth and his eyes had turned to crescents of happiness.  
“That’s so adorable!” He squealed which made Vernon snort a little.  
“It is kinda adorable.” Vernon acknowledge with a scrunch of his nose. Mingyu then smacked his arm playfully.  
“I’m so jealous,” He pouted and crossed his arms “,I wish something like that would happen between me and Wonwoo.”  
“I thought you’ve more of a friends with benefits relationship?” Mingyu sighed sorrowfully.  
“We kinda have that relationship right now, but believe it or not I’m such a hopeless romantic. I just want him to be mine and no else’s.” The younger reached out to pat the heartbroken boy’s back.

“I’m sorry for Wonwoo, he’s just a very unaffectionate human being sometimes. But I really do think that he likes you, alot actually.” Mingyu’s eyes gleamed slightly with hope but it disappeared just as fast.  
“Thank you for trying to cheer me up Vernon but I just don’t think Wonwoo feels the same way I do.” Vernon hated seeing Mingyu this sad because he looked like a hurt puppy, and who doesn’t hate seeing a droopy-looking pup?  
“I really mean it, Wonwoo wouldn’t just let anyone be that close with him. He used to tell me he didn’t want a physical relationship with anyone but that changed as soon as he met you.” This time Mingyu actually seemed a lot more hopeful with an optimistic look on his face.  
“Really? Tell me more about him, he never shares his feelings- or anything with me. I’m the one who does all the talking.”  
“That’s a good sign as a matter of fact, usually he isn’t the best listener,” Vernon chuckled while mockingly shaking his head. “,if he isn’t interested in the conversation he just leaves or tells us to change the subject.”  
“Woah. He never does that with me, he just sits there and listens.”  
“That’s great Mingyu! Just be patient with him and he’ll start to open up more and more.” The younger showed an encouraging smile and Mingyu visibly calmed down.

“We did some real side tracking there but spill some more about Seungkwan!” Vernon was fast to hush Mingyu.  
“Be quiet he’s right over there.” The older looked over to Seungkwan who was now occupied with doing some reading.  
“He’s doing actual work, isn’t he too cute?” Mingyu gushed over his younger friend like some kind of proud mother.  
“Yes but he’s mine so stop admiring him like that.” The younger huffed jokingly.  
“He isn’t yours yet though and if you don’t make a move soon he might never be.” The words coming out of Mingyu were terrifyingly true. Seungkwan was completely unaware of his feelings and if he didn’t do something about them soon things would never change. Vernon needed to take action, fast. There was a prodigious courage pushing inside of him, wanting to get out, wanting to confess. It demanded him to be brave and strong. So he would be.

The teacher came scurrying into the room and the lesson could finally begin. But once again Vernon was lost in his thoughts and feelings. Unable to sit still his legs shook restlessly on his chair while his palms couldn’t stop sweating, he felt like that Eminem song.  
The minutes passed ridiculously slow, time tortured him. He just wanted the lesson to be over so he could talk to Seungkwan. But what would he say? Should he lay all the cards on the table and declare his feelings? He knew something would go terribly wrong if he did, especially with this nervousness bubbling inside of him. His tongue would get caught and he’d probably end up stuttering non understandable sentences. So he did what he’s best at. He ripped out a piece of paper from his writing block and wrote. He filled the paper with everything he could comprehend to write without revealing everything. He almost felt a sense of accomplishment as he finished.

At the end of class Vernon hurried over to Seungkwan’s desk, greeting him hello as if it was just another day. He watched as the other tucked his belongings into his backpack but left the textbook laying. So as they set off to leave, Vernon surreptitiously hid the note underneath the book. Seungkwan didn’t notice.

//

Seungkwan used to hate having english class both on tuesdays and wednesday but nowadays he didn’t mind it. He still thought english was hard as hell to understand, but at least he had the notes to cheer him up. His mood was well and vibrant as he sat down with all his supplies, ready for the class to begin. Something felt off though, he opened the textbook but couldn’t find a responding note to what he wrote yesterday. It was nothing special that he needed a response to fastly but he was expecting some kind of answer. The other person would usually have an english class after him on tuesdays so there would always be a note waiting for Seungkwan on wednesdays. He flipped curiously through the pages searching for something there however finding nothing. When he then lifted the book he broke out into a smile. A paper laid awaiting, it was bigger than usual so he was eager to find out the content. What could it be about? Seungkwan’s eyes went round when seeing how much was written. All of this was certainly unusual.

The boy let his eyes take in the words, written rather neatly, which was really out of character for the other writer.  
_“A note for my boo._  
_I’ve never been a good talker, as you may have noticed, but i can be a pretty good writer (as you may have noticed as well) Whenever i want to tell you how much I appreciate and adore you the words just seems to get stuck in my throat. I guess I’m a coward, so all i can do right now is write what I truly feel. I like you very, very much. I think I’ve liked you ever since we first met, it was kind off hard not to fall for you. And now I can’t seem to stop from falling further for you._  
_Hopefully you have a hunch about who i am.”_

He stared at the piece of paper like it was an object from outer space. He tried understanding, desperately connecting dots but instead just coming to a short circuit. There was a brief moment where Seungkwan’s face washed blank with confusion like his brain cogs couldn’t take in the information. His whole body froze before a slight smile crept onto his face, it then stretched from one side to the other. He had been anticipating this day, he had been eagerly waiting. The truth was, he had wanted to meet the other writer so badly. He didn’t want to be anonymous anymore and be able to face the person who made his school days so much better. This piece of paper he delicately held in both his hands had changed everything. The writer obviously knew who he was and wanted to reach out to him somehow, it couldn’t take too long before the other would come to Seungkwan.

And as the writer had stated, Seungkwan did perhaps have a hunch about who it was.

//

Later that wednesday Vernon was pacing back and forth in his room, he had been walking back and forth so many times one could think there would be marks on the floor. His panic was over the roof high but all he could do was wait. He fell restlessly onto his bed. With the phone in his shaking hands he read through the messages for the fourth time.

**Vernon**  
**want to come over for a study sesh at my place?**  
**Boo**  
**sure! should i bring someone else?**  
**Vernon**  
**nah come alone, at 8?**  
**Boo**  
**sounds good see you later vernonie :)**

_Fuck Seungkwan and his disgustingly adorable nicknames and smileys._ The butterflies in Vernon’s tummy wouldn’t stop arising causing him to slam his face into the pillow beside him. Why did he have to be such a jittery mess? He stood up to pace around some more, checked himself in the mirror before he almost screamed by the sound of the doorbell. With hesitant steps he made his way down the stairs. He did still have time to change his mind, right? It seemed he didn’t as he heard the sound of Seungkwan’s voice talking to someone downstairs. He hurried down to find his little sister, Sofia, excitingly welcoming Seungkwan. Seungkwan looked unfairly good, his light fringe was parted down the side just how Vernon liked it.  
“You didn’t tell me you had such a cute friend Vernon!” Sofia marveled while Seungkwan laughed appreciatively.  
“You didn’t tell me you had such a kind _and cute_ little sister Vernon!.” The blond boy commented making Sofia emit a bright smile.  
“Stop flirting and come study with me.” Sofia pouted but let Seungkwan through so he could get to Vernon.  
“We’ll talk more some other time Sofia.” He winked at her before walking up the stairs to join the awaiting Vernon.

They walked into Vernon’s bedroom to sit down on his bed. A slight silence settled over them, letting tension rise in the room. Vernon wasn't used to this awkwardness as they usually talked in mouth with each other, it seemed that even Seungkwan could be quiet once in awhile. His gaze meet the other boy who almost came off as unsettled, maybe nervous as well? Had Seungkwan figured out that it was him who wrote the note? A hot, crimson blush made it onto his face and he regretted ever writing the note. What if Seungkwan only agreed to come here to turn him down? Right then Vernon wanted to melt through the floor, through the ground and collide with the earth’s center where he would burn to dust. He was that embarrassed.

“So should we study then?” The other’s voice snapped him out of his self-wallowing thoughts and he quickly scurried up from the bed.  
“Y-yeah absolutely.” He stumbled over his words and steps as he picked his homework up from the messy floor. He could hear Seungkwan giggling quietly behind him.  
“You seem kinda...nervous?” The shorter stated as Vernon turned back around to sit down on the bed, this time creating more distance between them. If he sat too close the other would probably be able to hear his racing heartbeat.  
“Me? Nervous? Not at all.” He said with a shrug which just made Seungkwan laugh some more in response. He then started digging around in his backpack, which for the record had kittens on it, in search for his own work material while Vernon occupied himself with reading the thick geography book.

Seungkwan had found his books but however he was still busy with something Vernon couldn't decipher since he didn't want to look at the other too much. All he heard was the rustling sound of papers and the writing of a pen. Then everything was dead silent for a mere second.  
“Vernonie can you come a little closer?” Seungkwan’s sweet voice broke the short lived silence. Vernon stared at him like he had just asked a question in another language, but he hastily moved himself closer without intruding too much personal space.  
Seungkwan reached out with something small in the palm of his hand then stopped with the object right in front of Vernon’s head. With light fingers he parted the younger’s hair and stuck something onto it with a smirk playing on his face. Vernon was completely dumbfounded.

“Read it!” The older commanded, still with the smirk painted on his face. Without a word Vernon took off what appeared to be a note from his forehead. It was a light spring green color with one short sentence written across it. The words were beautifully written in Seungkwan's cursive style.

_“I like you too very, very much.”_

Vernon looked at the note, then up at Seungkwan, then back down again and then he gawked, really boring his eyes into the boy in front of him. His eyes were wide open with a mixture of shock and uncertainty. He just couldn't believe it. This entire thing had to be some kind of trick.  
“Why are you messing with me?” The younger pleaded, Seungkwan raised an eyebrow at him.  
“I'm not messing with anyone, what I wrote is true.” He moved forward to bop the shocked’s nose and Vernon flinched. Seungkwan couldn't stop giggling.  
“Do you really not believe me?” He questioned which Vernon immediately nodded in response to.  
Seungkwan continued to move closer, leaving no space for the other to even take a breath in. With a mischievous gleam coating his eyes he spoke in a low tone.  
“Can I make you believe it?” And just as fast as before Vernon nodded his head.

Seungkwan lingered in the air in front of him before reaching his arms out to grasp around the back of Vernon's neck. His soft thumbs stroked the other’s skin with calming motions before leaning in, slowly but surely. Vernon let his eyes come to a close, anticipating the touch of his lips.  
“Waiting for something?” Seungkwan's laugh caused Vernon's eyes to fly open and stare at the other in disbelief. Was this really a joke?  
“I thought you were gonna kiss-” And just like that the lips he’d only dreamt of touching were pressed against his own. Seungkwan's lips were so incredibly soft and he should've worried about his own slightly chapped ones, but just couldn't comprehended to think about anything. The kiss was chaste, slow and undeniably sweet. Vernon didn't believe in perfect kisses like those in movies but at that moment he could actually feel fireworks erupting inside of him as their lips connected. It was super cheesy.

Seungkwan pulled away, still keeping his arms locked around the younger's neck, wanting to keep some kind of intimacy.  
“I don't know if I want to shove you off a bridge or kiss you again right now.” Vernon laughed with a hint of bittersweetness. Seungkwan’s damn teasing really stirred things up inside of him.  
“Can I pick?” His playful eyes grew to be milder. “I’ll take the second option thank you.”  
And Vernon just couldn't be angry with Seungkwan, he could try but it wouldn't work, mbesides he really wanted to kiss the other again. So he did. After they had managed to catch their breaths and stopped giggling like idiots their lips connected again, and again. Every kiss was incomparable and they just got better and better as they became used to each other. Vernon had never experienced such intimacy through simple kisses before. He must’ve been knee deep- no, completely drowning in his adoration for Seungkwan.

When their lips were numb and Seungkwan started complaining about how his arms hurt, they fell down next to each other in Vernon's narrow bed. Unexpectedly, Vernon's hand drifted to Seungkwan's hip, settling there and pulling him even closer. And there they were, their bodies chiseled to perfection. With their hearts beating wildly and emotions out in the open they started talking. They talked about how mind blowing it had been finding out about the notes and how happy they were in knowing that their secret pen pal had been the person they were the closest to. Vernon told Seungkwan how he fell in love with him and how he panicked about it just the other day in front of Mingyu, saying something along the lines of ‘I nearly stood up and cried in front of the whole class’ causing Seungkwan to get into a fit of laughter.

“What about you then?” Vernon questioned while stroking his fingers through the shorter’s delicately soft hair.  
“What about me?” Seungkwan asked with a tilt of his head.  
“How did you know you liked me?”  
“I didn't really come to a realisation, I think my feelings for you were always there but I never really let them out in the open. I never admitted them to myself or anyone.” Seungkwan voiced with a slight hum.  
“But then when I found the note and kinda understood that it was from you I immediately knew that I liked you. No doubt.” Seungkwan smiled and it encompassed his entire face, from the corner of his lips to the crinkles of his eyes. Vernon might have been over exaggerating but it seemed like Seungkwan’s face was warmly glowing at him.  
“Stop that!” The younger quipped, startling the calm Seungkwan.  
“Stop what?”  
“Doing that thing with your face, your adorableness is making me nauseous.” He had a fond look occupying his face.  
“Oh shut up Vernonie.” Seungkwan swatted with his hands, a crimson blush spreading on his already warm cheeks.  
“I swear to god if you don't stop I’ll have to kiss you again.” Vernon smugly threatened.

Seungkwan lifted his hands, cupping the other’s jaw with a velvety touch. His fingers stroked along Vernon's jawline, over his cheeks, then down the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine.  
“I don't mind more kisses.” The blond boy shrugged with a suggestive expression.  
“Then be prepared Boo, I’m not letting you go home for a long while.”

So they exchanged sweet kisses, hushed conversations and stayed entangled for hours until Seungkwan had to leave. Later at night both laid awake, thinking of each other. It was an unforgettable day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont forget to leave comments and kudos!  
> ps. CAN WE TALK ABOUT SEUNGKWAN'S NEW HAIR COLOR HE LOOKS AMAZInG  
> pps. i was thinking of writing a seoksoon fic?? but im not sure?? tell me if u would be intrested in reading that


	9. nine

The friends were seated in the school cafeteria on a Thursday, almost everyone in their gathering were there, discussing different kinds of topics and the likes. Chan had a heated conversation with Seungcheol and Jeonghan, telling them that freshman year was in i fact a very stressful year, while they just told him that first year was clearly the most easy and he shouldn't be complaining. Meanwhile Joshua tried to calm his two partners down but at the same time he insisted on being neutral on which side to take. Typical peacemaker Joshua. The other’s around them were eerily watching the discussion while voicing their opinions from time to time. Seungkwan really put an effort into listening along but he was too distracted by the person in front of him. He couldn't stop staring at Vernon.

Vernon was unusually cool and calm. He hadn't said a word about their ‘moment’ yesterday and Seungkwan was starting to doubt it ever happened. The longer he thought about it, the harder it was to believe. Vernon was everything he wanted and a little more. Incredibly nice, kind hearted, a good listener who never complained when Seungkwan was word vomiting, a big doof and also unrealistically handsome. He had it all: the face, the personality and his body wasn’t something Seungkwan could complain about. Seungkwan took the time to really admire the younger’s as a whole, from the prominent cheekbones to the messily styled hair that complemented his sculptured face. He didn't have a single flaw in Seungkwan's eyes. 

It seemed like Vernon finally had some reaction to the other’s evident staring which he raised a questioning eyebrow at.  
“Why you lookin at me so much?” Seungkwan rested his chin on his hands, looking up at the other innocently.  
“You’re just very nice to look at. Pretty.” And with that said, Vernon’s calm facade dropped completely being replaced by a flustered expression. He scratched the back of his neck, something Seungkwan noticed Vernon did a lot when he was embarrassed or shy.  
“Ah don’t say that… you’re making me blush.” Vernon croaked with a lopsided smile.  
“That’s kinda what I’m aiming for.” Seungkwan, who was feeling a little daring, winked at the bewildered boy.

Vernon leaned over the table, moving closer to Seungkwan.  
“Did yesterday really happen? Or did I just dream everything?” He asked in a hushed voice.  
“That’s what I’m wondering as well!”   
“I guess it really happened then.” Vernon acknowledged, still looking quite puzzled. He then laughed amusedly which made the corner of Seungkwan's mouth quirk up. They were both still in a shocked phase, but like stormy waves on water they would calm down soon enough.  
“So… what are we really?” Seungkwan questioned with a mumble as their laughter died down. Vernon’s eyes met him and they shared a long look before soft smiles crept onto both of their faces.  
“I’d like to see what the future brings, so let's just do whatever we do without putting a label on it, yet.” The other’s words made a lot of sense to Seungkwan so he nodded eagerly in response with a loving expression. Vernon reached out his hand across the table, palm facing up and Seungkwan took a couple of seconds to notice it but when he did he immediately placed his hand in the other’s which was warm and big. Almost engulfing his smaller one. It felt safe. 

A loud voice interrupted their bonding moment and snapped them back to reality. Their hands dropped each other’s and withdrew.  
“Come to the party this Friday.” Junhui declared first thing as he arrived at his group of friends who all shared looks of surprise to this announcement. The conversations toned down and everyone's eyes were on Junhui.  
“Wait, what party?” Mingyu gasped, clearly surprised that he hadn't heard about this news earlier.   
“I’m having a party tomorrow!” Junhui grinned while pulling out a chair to sit down where everyone could see him.  
“You're throwing a party? At your house?” Wonwoo asked the other with widened eyes.   
“Well no it’s not at my house, you know how my parents and siblings are always at home, they would never let me have a house party.” He sighed and Wonwoo nodded agreeing, seeing as he knew the most about Junhui.   
“But Jihoon agreed to have it at his house.” At this statement almost everyone gasped, staring at their friend with amazed eyes.  
“How the hell did you convince him to have it? I mean I love him but that boy is clearly a devil in disguise.” Seungcheol implored, which several nodded in agreement to.  
“It wasn't that hard I-” Junhui’s sentence was interrupted by the short boy himself, standing behind him with a tray of food along with a clueless look.

“I heard my name.” Jihoon claimed.  
“When you speak of the devil.” Jeonghan said under his breath which made Seungcheol laugh lightly.  
“We’re just talking about our party! Come sit down next to me.” Junhui commanded to the other with a bright grin. Jihoon, still puzzled, sat down next to Junhui with a small sigh.  
“Oh right… I still can't believe I agreed to that.” Jihoon commented and began picking out all the vegetables on his food tray.  
“How could Junhui even convince you?” Wonwoo queried, astonished, which made Jihoon let out yet another sigh.  
“Because he loves me and would never say no, right Jihoonie?” Junhui threw an arm around the younger and squeezed him close while Jihoon struggled to get out of the grip.  
“He’s just very pervasive.” Jihoon mumbled in defeat and finally managed to shove the other off of him.

Seungkwan, who had been watching all this in quietness decided to speak up, as a question was edging on his mind.  
“Why should the party be at Jihoon's place though?” Everyone’s attention turned to him and he felt a little shy all of the sudden.  
“Oh you didn't know?” Vernon asked him and all he could do was shake his head.  
“Jihoon is filthy rich. His house is basically a mansion and he has a lot of cool DJ equipment since he wants to be a music producer.” Junhui gushed while pinching Jihoon’s cheek, this didn't sit well with him so Junhui’s hand was slapped away in an instant. Seungkwan stared at the other in awe, not because of the fact that he was rich but because he was learning something new about Jihoon. He didn't know much about the boy and a lot of his closest friends would probably agree on that, since he’d never seen Minghao or Soonyoung or anyone else interacting a lot with him. He felt happy to be learning more about Vernon’s closest friends and the group finally felt even closer to each other. They had gone from awkward acquaintances to a close family in a way.

“A party sounds good, I’m up for it.” Seungkwan agreed as he wanted to spend even more time with everyone, and a party usually brought people closer together, especially under the influence of alcohol. Everyone around him nodded or hummed approvingly. Junhui jumped out of his seat in excitement, letting out a happy noise along the way.  
“Great! I can't wait until tomorrow.” 

//

Seungkwan stood awaiting outside of Vernon's classroom, still considering if he should just go home instead. He wanted to wait for Vernon, of course, but he didn't want to be too pushy this early in their ‘relationship’. The thing was, an idea had struck him during his last class making him rush to the others classroom as soon as his day ended. He wanted to have a small date with Vernon. Nothing too big, but he really wanted to watch his favorite movies with the younger and the plan had seemed so fantastic in head that he just had to go through with it. He couldn't wait to be snuggled up on the couch, wrapped in blanket and Vernon's arms. His insides felt all fuzzy at just the mere thought. 

Time passed by fast and suddenly out of the room came the person he was waiting for. Vernon walked along side Mingyu, Seungkwan noticed how close they’d been getting recently and their friendship was kind of cute in his eyes. Mingyu left Vernon's side though as his eyes literally lit up at the sight of Wonwoo, resulting in the tall boy attacking the smaller with an embrace. Vernon chuckled at the sight before turning around in the direction of his locker before his eyes caught onto Seungkwan, finally. His mouth curved into a smile and Seungkwan went all warm inside because he swore he could see the same light in Vernon’s eyes as Mingyu had when seeing Wonwoo. Seungkwan straightened up with a simper smile as he made his way over to the taller.  
“What are you doing here Boo?” Vernon questioned in a glad tone while putting his books in his locker. Seungkwan fiddled with his fingers, feeling a little shy.  
“I was wondering if you maybe wanted to watch some movies with me? Not at my place though, because, well you know why.” Vernon turned around with nothing but warmth in his eyes.  
“That sounds like a great idea.” 

So they walked home together, and as soon as they had gotten far enough away from the school their hands founds each other, tightly entangling.  
“By the way, how did that talk with your parents go?” Seungkwan asked as he was really curious. It took some seconds before Vernon understood what he meant and when he did his whole face lit up.  
“It went really well. My mom has a close friend who’s a therapist so your mom can easily get a cheaper price if she agrees to go to therapy.” Seungkwan nodded but was still uncertain if his mom would ever agree to therapy. She had always been a very stubborn woman who wanted things her way so he wasn't sure on how to convince her.  
“That's good, I’ll talk to my mom about it.” Vernon must have noticed Seungkwan’s unenthusiastic voice as he comfortingly squeezed his hand.  
“Things are going to get better Seungkwan, I promise. I'm always here to support you.” Seungkwan didn't want to tear up, but it was hard keeping it in when he had someone as great as Vernon in his life. 

//

Seungkwan tiptoed down the stairs, pulling on the long sleeves of the shirt he’d borrowed from Vernon. In the big clothes he felt like small child trying on their parent’s clothes for the first time. He didn’t know why Vernon only wore unnaturally huge shirts. The shorts he had got to borrow was the opposite though, as Vernon didn’t have a butt like Seungkwan’s. They were a teeny bit too tight on him hugging his thighs and backside.  
“Promise not to laugh.” Seungkwan announced while taking the last steps down the stairs. His gaze was lowered as he entered the livingroom where Vernon laid sprawled across the couch.   
“Why are you so adorable?” Vernon said in awe while his eyes drifted from head to toe over Seungkwan. Seungkwan's whole face burned at the compliment and he swatted with his hands.  
“I don’t understand why you wear all these oversized shirts.” He finally raised his head to watch Vernon, who was now sitting up, gawking at Seungkwan.  
“It’s fashion these days! Plus you pull it off super well, looking cute and stuff.” He shrugged with a grin, making Seungkwan ball his fist threateningly towards the other.  
“You can be quiet now.” Seungkwan complained but then let out a yelp as Vernon's arm draped around his waist, pulling him down on the couch.  
“I’ll never stop completing you Boo Seungkwan.” His voice was low and throaty and his mouth was so close to Seungkwan's ear it made him shiver.   
“Just shut up so we can watch the movie.” He managed to get out of Vernon's grip for a moment to get the movie rolling. They had decided to watch Kiki’s delivery service as it was Seungkwan's favorite studio ghibli movie. The movie started and he was thrown back down on the couch, Vernon's arms even tighter around him. He wouldn't lie though, he enjoyed the attention.

It was supposed to be a cozy evening of just chilling and cuddling but Vernon kept bothering Seungkwan during the entire movie. He should be enjoying the beautiful animation and story line and gush over the cute cat but wasn't able to when Vernon's lips and hands were everywhere. From the occasional feathery light kisses that ghosted around his neck to the hands that roamed his hips under his shirt. Seungkwan was starting to think Vernon was seducing him.   
“Can you stop?” He couldn't let it continue as his body unintentionally started squirming beneath Vernon's touch.  
“Stop what?” Vernon asked innocently while lewdly keeping his lips on the other’s neck.  
“Y-your hands and lips.” Seungkwan stuttered and cursed himself for showing how weak he was.  
“But you like it don't you?” As they were spooning Seungkwan couldn't see his face, but he was certain that Vernon was wearing a shit eating grin.  
“I'm trying to focus on Kiki here!” He avoided Vernon's question while pointing upsetly at the tv.  
The other did have some empathy so he let his hands drop from Seungkwan's waist and kept his lips to himself for a moment.  
“Sorry I just can't keep my hands to myself when you're right in front of me.” Vernon guiltily sighed and Seungkwan hated himself because he felt so pitiful for Vernon. He just couldn't say no.  
“To hell with it.” He finalized and turned around to face Vernon. It didn't take long until he connected their lips and Vernon's hands were back on him. The movie was coming to an end behind him but all he could care about was Vernon's lips on his and how amazing they felt. So easily he turned to putty in the other’s embrace. 

When they drew apart to catch their breaths, Vernon's pupils were dilated and his cheeks were flaming red.   
“Damn you're so hot.” His voice was laced with huskiness and Seungkwan felt extremely flattered but also embarrassed. This entire situation was so new for him, he couldn't help but question his abilities. Anxiety was taking the best of him as he lightly pulled away from Vernon.  
“Are you going somewhere?” The other teasingly questioned while still holding onto Seungkwan's hips.  
“No I'm just- I guess I just wanna take things a little slow.” Seungkwan didn't feel ready to take that big of a step yet, he felt like sticking to kisses and touches were best right now. His words dawned on Vernon making his face a lot softer and kind. His hands left Seungkwan's hips to take a hold of his hands instead, pulling him down into Vernon's arms.  
“Of course we can take it slow, but I just want to touch you a little. Is that okay?” He let out a nervous chuckle and Seungkwan visibly calmed down with a genuine smile.  
“Then touch me, you have my consent.” He brushed a strand of hair out of Vernon's face while accepting him. It didn't take long until Vernon's hands were grasping his cheeks, drawing small circles with his thumbs before letting them slide down his throat. He touched the entire of Seungkwan's skin, hands slowly slipping under his shirt to caress the sides of his stomach and Seungkwan let out a bunch of giggles.  
“Ticklish?”  
“A lot, so don't you dare keep your hands there for too long.” Seungkwan threatened so Vernon complied, his hands dropping further down, squeezing his thighs lightly making Seungkwan unexpectedly gasp. He didn't know he had such a weakness for thigh touches, he was a bit shocked. Vernon took the gasp positively as his hands continued to squeeze the soft skin, never losing contact. 

Seungkwan's senses were a mess. The touches were making him calm and sleepy but also sparking emotions and hormones inside of him. He bit his lower lip and let his trembling hands find their way to Vernon's body. His fingers lightly grazed along the other’s chest, it was toned and flexed slightly beneath his fingers. Vernon stilled his hands only to watch Seungkwan instead as his fingers freely roamed his chest, his arms and his stomach. Seungkwan took notice of Vernon’s reaction, innerly high fiving himself every time Vernon’s body replied to his touches. He decided to let his hands rest wrapped around Vernon’s neck with a pleased sigh leaving his lips. 

“I like this, taking things slow and steady.” Vernon nodded correspondingly while Seungkwan buried his face in the crook of the other’s neck, nuzzling his nose against the warm skin.   
“You're really no good for me Boo,” he exhaled a sigh, “firstly I can't stop thinking about you, about what you're doing, if you're safe, if you have eaten, if you're happy or sad and what I should do about it.” Seungkwan peeped up from his place to take a glance at Vernon's face. His nose was scrunched up in a fond expression and I his dark eyebrows were furrowed.  
“And secondly, I used to hate rappers and singers who only sing about love but now I find myself writing love raps about you, all the fucking time. It's disgustingly corny.” Seungkwan couldn't help but laugh at Vernon's stressed words and he fully looked up from the other’s neck.  
“It is corny, really corny actually. But I’ll admit, I’ve gone around singing love songs ever since we met. So I guess we’re corny together.” Seungkwan tried to sound annoyed but the beaming smile that spread on his face told them otherwise. He catched Vernon’s preserving eyes on him to which he tilted his head in question.  
“What are you staring at?”

Vernon chuckled with a shake of his head.  
“A thought just struck me, you’re really the most beautiful person there is.”  
“That’s definitely not true.” Seungkwan huffed trying to disregard the compliment.  
“Of course it is, I read it on Wikipedia!” The younger smirked and Seungkwan pretended to gag at the attempted joke.  
“That’s so lame. You’re lucky I still like you.” Vernon gasped offended, smacking a hand in front of his mouth. Seungkwan was fast to pry it off the other to be able to press a light kiss to his lips. Vernon smiled through the connection of their lips, a small laugh escaping his lips as they broke apart.

And as Seungkwan then laid his head to rest on the other’s chest, listening to the everlasting beat of his heart, he really couldn't imagine a life without Vernon Chwe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone. i was supposed to write the party in this chapter but then i rly just felt like writing a fluffy scene. so ur welcome??? next chap will be about the party and is also the last chap of the story. thanks for sticking through with me on this fic.


	10. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be prepared for drunk and clingy Seungkwan and a lot of stuff happening since this is the last chapter! enjoy :)

The first thing Vernon noticed was the thumping music. It filled his ears as soon as he sat foot in front of Jihoon’s enormous house. The song called for him, pulling him into the house without hesitation. Damn he had missed parties. He’d been trying to avoid them for a while now since he actually wanted to maintain good grades and to escape his parents nagging about coming home late. But of course he couldn’t deny going to this party. All his new and old friends would be there, he couldn’t miss the chance to do some bonding with everyone. That wasn’t the main reason why he was so excited for this party though. What had got him to smile all the way over here was the fact that he got to have his first party together with Seungkwan. The boy had looked so intrigued when Junhui invited them and Vernon was eager to find out what type of party person Seungkwan was. He was more than ready for a night where he could let loose, forget about any problem he had and just enjoy the time with his friends. 

It was humid inside the house and the strong scent of booze, smoke and weed surrounded him as soon as he entered. Typical party atmosphere. He was shocked over the amount of people that were basically everywhere he turned. Junhui was one hell of a popular person though so Vernon wouldn’t be surprised if Junhui had single handedly invited them all with his charming looks and easygoing demeanor. He couldn’t imagine Jihoon being the one to invite them all and found himself nervous of how the grumpy boy reacted to all these people cramped together everywhere in his house. But Jihoon couldn’t be too angry, after all it was a party and when someone has a party the word spread like a wildfire, everyone in their   
school including their friends from other schools were probably here right now.

Vernon pulled a hand through his styled hair with a sigh, remembering that he had to find Seungkwan in this mess of people. They had planned to go to the party together but Minghao had other plans, wanting Seungkwan for himself before the party. Seungkwan had told Vernon how Minghao needed some one on one time with Seungkwan and jokingly accused Vernon of stealing the blond boy from him. Which Vernon could agree on, seeing as he spent a lot of time with Seungkwan in school and then in their free time as well. So he let Minghao get some quality time with his best friend and Seungkwan promised they’d meet up at the party again. So now it was his turn for some quality time with Seungkwan, but he wondered if he would even find the other. Sure, he could always try to call or text him but the chance of him actually hearing the ringtone over the booming bass was really low. Vernon had no other choice than to start his search for the other.

He started squeezing his way through the crowd, the strong essence of perfumes and sweat hitting him along the way. He tried not to breath through his nose, finding the odor way too strong and nauseating. His feet tripped their way forward, he couldn’t spot the floor beneath him. It was a hell of a struggle trying to fit through the small gaps between the dancing bodies but he somehow made it through into what appeared to be the livingroom. Over the roar of the music he could hear the distant chatter of recognizable voices, he couldn’t make out any words but the familiar laughter drew him to follow the sound. He found himself in a huge kitchen which fortunately was less crowded making it much easier for him to breath. His eyes took in the people around him, finding a group of people he knew well, all huddled around a kitchen island in the middle of the room. With fast steps he approached the group, throwing a lazy arm around one particular person. His search mission was completed. 

“I finally found you.” He pressed his mouth right at Seungkwan’s ear, whispering the words.  
The shorter let out a surprised yelp with widened eyes that turned gentle upon landing on Vernon.  
“Damn you scared me,” a laugh bubbled from his throat, “but I’m glad you’re finally here. I had to wait for you with these idiots.” He loudly teased, gaining the attention of the people around him.   
“Shut up you love us,” Mingyu smacked Seungkwan’s arm with a smirk before his eyes caught Vernon’s, “oh hi Vernon!” Vernon greeted Mingyu as well as Junhui, Joshua and Chan who were deep in conversation.  
“We were just discussing how Junhui should go about hooking up with Minghao.” Seungkwan informed him with a knowing smile.  
“Apparently he threw this party just so he could lay a move on Minghao.” Mingyu chuckled while Junhui crossed his arms.  
“That wasn’t the only reason guys, stop looking at me like I’m some desperate loner.” He begged the group with a huff.  
“You are desperate though, admit it.” Chan implied.  
“Okay whatever I might be a teeny bit desperate for Minghao,” he admitted while a slight look of awe struck him , “but have you seen him? He’s fucking beautiful.” The chinese boy concluded with a dreamy exhale leaving his lips. His friends among him burst out in laughter at the clearly whipped Junhui.   
“You’re cute sometimes Junhui.” Joshua, who had been quiet for a while, commented. He patted Junhui’s back telling him good luck before he was off in another direction. Vernon’s eyes followed the other, realizing he was on the way over to Seungcheol and Jeonghan. The two were already wasted, taking turns in dancing together and with people around them. They both broke into huge smiles as Joshua joined them, eagerly letting him dance in between them. Vernon chuckled lightly at the trio’s dance moves before turning his attention back to the people around him.

“I had a long talk with Minghao today about how good looking and charming you are, I bragged about you a lot so you better be getting together with him tonight.” Seungkwan butted in, a threatening expression clear on his face.   
“Thank you Seungkwannie you’re truly my favorite junior.” Junhui wrapped his arms around the younger in a crushing hug, making Seungkwan chip for air.  
“Yeah yeah, go get Minghao’s skinny ass now.”

//

Vernon watched as Seungkwan and Sooyoung toasted with a cheer before downing yet another cup of beer. He found himself surprised at how much of a beer craze Seungkwan had. Meanwhile he hadn't had a single drop of alcohol tonight, wanting to be sober to fully experience the fun of the night and actually being able to remember it the next day. He was wondering if he should tell Seungkwan to calm down when a tap on his shoulder awoke him from his thoughts. He turned around to be faced with an overjoyed looking Mingyu.   
“Well you look happy.” Vernon stated before being crushed in a bear hug from his tall friend. He drew for air both from the strength of the embrace and the surprisement that hit him. He was clearly not expecting a hug from Mingyu that night.  
“Vernon I- I’m so fucking happy right now!” Mingyu took a collective breath meanwhile Vernon waited eagerly for what he was going to say next.

“Wonwoo- he said he wanted to be my boyfriend.” Vernon’s eyes widened in astonishment and glee.   
“Congratulations man, I’m so happy for you.”   
“I wanted to tell you first and actually say thank you, that talk we had really helped me.” Mingyu’s eyes sparked with joy and Vernon was so proud over both his friends, but especially Wonwoo at that time. Wonwoo had really grown as a person who was now able to trust and let in people into his life. He almost felt emotional.  
“No problem, you know I’m always here if you want to talk.” Mingyu nodded thankfully and was then jabbed in the side by Seungkwan, who apparently had heard their conversation. With wobbly legs he had patted over to Mingyu with a smile painted on his face.   
“Happy birthday Min-” he stopped his words for a second to think, “no wait I mean I’m so happy for you Mingyu.” A laugh escaped his lips when he realized his mistake. Oh god, Seungkwan was already this drunk. Vernon couldn’t help but laugh as well though, Seungkwan was an adorable drunk.

“Oh no, have you let him drink?” Mingyu directed the question at both Vernon and Soonyoung.  
“We shouldn't have?” Vernon asked with a look of surprise.  
“Seungkwan really can't handle his liquor, I’m not blaming you though Vernon, I thought Soonyoung would at least try to stop him.”   
“Oh c’mon, let him drink and have some fun tonight.” Soonyoung, who had been drinking a lot too, extolled while raising his cup.  
“To Mingyu and Wonwoo! Remember to invite me to the wedding.” Soonyoung cheered and Seungkwan joined in his toast.  
“I’ll be the maid of honor!” The younger exclaimed while Mingyu just sighed at his friends.

“He's on you now, I'm warning you he gets really clingy when he’s drunk.” The taller said leaning towards Vernon, giving him an encouraging clap on the back. Vernon didn't find Mingyu’s words that negative actually, and felt excited at the thought of a clingy Seungkwan. He didn’t have anything against that at all.  
“I’m going to my boyfriend now, see you drunkards later.” Mingyu waved them off before disappearing into the crowd in search for Wonwoo. Vernon's eyes turned to Seungkwan who had begun singing some song into a bottle of beer he’d found somewhere, and he knew the night was going to be anything but normal.

//

After splitting from Soonyoung who had been too occupied shoving his tongue down Seokmin’s throat to pay any attention to Vernon and Seungkwan, the two found themselves right where everyone were dancing tightly next to each other. People were grinding and clutching onto each other like it was a life or death situation, everyone were desperate for closeness. And seungkwan was close, too close. He had his arms around Vernon’s neck, pressing his body against the younger. Vernon had a flustered blush on his face while trying to figure out how to move his body. He was one hell of an awkward dancer. He had a habit of overthinking, wondering if his hands were drifting too far down on Seungkwan's back. He didn't want to cross a line yet, making things awkward this early in their ‘relationship’.

Seungkwan didn't seem to ponder upon that at the moment though, he didn't seem to think at all actually. He pressed his body even closer while tiptoeing slightly to rest his head against Vernon's shoulder.   
“You feel good Vernonie.” He drew out the words while encircling his arms closer around Vernon's frame. The younger stepped back a bit to get a look at Seungkwan's face, he was obviously not in his usual state.  
“You're really drunk right now right?”  
“Drunky drunk I am.” His giggle softened the room and he swayed gently from side to side, bringing Vernon along with his movements.  
“Even though I might be a little drunk, you do still feel very nice.” His eyes made contact with Vernon’s and for a moment they came off so clear and steady, before crinkling into the form of crescent moons.   
“And you smell good too,” his nose brushed softly against the fabric of the other’s shirt, “everything about you is great, always remember that.” Vernon knew how intoxicated the other was but couldn’t help but feel warmth in his heart at the compliments. He let his hands grip tighter around Seungkwan’s waist, holding him securely in his arms.  
“You’re great too Boo.” 

And so they stood swaying like that for minutes upon minutes, forgetting about the mass of people around them, blocking out the sound of the pumping music and escaping into their own little world. That was until Seungkwan felt the need to move from the room, pulling on Vernon’s hand in a sign he wanted the other to follow him.  
“I want to be alone with you. Just the two of us.” Seungkwan’s word held an undertone of neediness, Vernon felt urgent to be alone with the blond boy. So he let Seungkwan guide him through the push of bodies, up a set of stairs and into a long dimmed corridor. Seungkwan stumbled his way forward, just inches away from stepping over the people scattered around in the corridor. They came to a halt as the other had seemed to notice someone on the floor. Sitting among a group of people was none other than Jihoon, who until now had not been seen. Vernon recognized the people around him as well, immediately realizing why Jihoon hadn’t been around. He was with, what Vernon like to call, his ‘weed gang’. Every time someone had a party they’d meet up to sit in a circle and get high, then they’d do some kind of philosophizing about life. Vernon found it kind of therapeutic for his friend though as Jihoon always came back way calmer and happier after the parties. You could call it Jihoon’s own kind of therapy. Vernon knew he needed it, knowing how much Jihoon worked on his music, school and part time jobs. 

Their short friend looked up from his place on the floor with hazy eyes. He raised his hand in an effort to wave at his two friends.   
“Do you need help with something?” He asked with a curious expression.  
“Just wondering if there’s any room or so we could be in?” Jihoon pointed to a door up ahead in the corridor.  
“Feel free to use it, just don’t dirty it too much you two.” He grinned sluggishly and Vernon couldn’t see Seungkwan’s face right then, but he was 100 percent sure there was a crimson blush painted on his cheeks.  
The two thanked him before Vernon decided to redirect Seungkwan to be on their way forward again. Wanting to leave Jihoon and his group to themselves, but also wanting to be alone with Seungkwan as soon as possible. 

Vernon stepped in front to open the door for Seungkwan, leading them into a small room which appeared to be a guest room. It held a single bed, a closet and two expensive looking armchairs. Better not be touching those, Vernon thought as he didn’t want to be killed by Jihoon later on. The ceiling above them had small lantern like lamps hanging from it, throwing beams of dimmed light across the expanse of the room. Vernon could only describe the atmosphere as cozy and he might had felt at home in the room if it wasn’t for the erratic beating of his heart at that moment. Butterflies twirled around in his stomach and his head buzzed with possibilities. What would happen now? What did Seungkwan want to do alone with him?

As if Seungkwan was reading his mind, the boy took a step closer to him, his hands sneaking their way into Vernon’s.  
“You’re probably wondering what we’re doing here. Alone. Away from the party.” Vernon unconsciously nibbled on his lips while managing to curtly nod in answer.  
“I just felt like now’s the time to take a further step in our relationship…” Seungkwan’s voice was hushed and Vernon’s eyes probably doubled their size.   
“Boo, you’re really drunk right now.” He knew he couldn’t take advantage of Seungkwan in the state he currently was in. It wouldn’t be fair to either of them and call him cheesy, but Vernon wanted their first time to be a little more special than on a narrow guest bed where anyone could walk in at anytime. At this Seungkwan let out a discouraged whine.  
“I’m not that drunk!” He almost sounded a little desperate and Vernon had a hard time denying the younger, but the thought of them being regretful later on convinced him to stand his point.  
“Baby you’re wasted, we’re not having sex tonight.” Vernon chuckled at Seungkwan’s defeated pout.   
“Can we kiss at least?” The younger nodded approvingly. With hands still entangled they made their way over to the bed where, without warning, the blond pushed Vernon down onto it. He landed seated and Seungkwan giddily crawled onto his laps, his legs on each side of the other.

“Someone’s aggressive.” Seungkwan’s lips were fast to attach to his neck. “I’m not complaining though.” Vernon managed to pant, already weak under the touch of his lips. Seungkwan just hummed as his lips continued to trace along his neck, not letting them leave the expanse of skin. Vernon’s fingers grasped the other’s jaw, tilting his face up to meet his, their lips grazing ever so slightly. Teasing, slow kisses filled with the taste of alcohol were exchanged. Vernon let his hand roam from their place on the small of Seungkwan’s back to his ass, squeezing it not too gently but neither too rough. He wanted nothing more but to let their lips and hands explore each other for minutes and hours, pleasing both of them. There was no rush. Right then they had all the time in the world. 

After countless kisses being exchanged, Seungkwan hesitantly withdrew, a unreadably look on his face. His lips parted slowly and Vernon had no idea what Seungkwan wanted to say next.  
“Can I blow you?” His voice sounded so pure and unbothered Vernon wondered if he had heard the words correctly. He wanted to do what now?  
“If you don’t answer me in ten seconds I’m going to do it anyways.” Vernon stared as if the other had gone crazy, still not being able to utter a word. So the older lifted his fingers, starting the countdown.  
“ten, nine, eight…” He folded each fingers as he counted with a smug look on his face and Vernon panicked.  
“Yes! I mean sure, like if you want to.” His face flushed red while Seungkwan broke out into an excited smile. Vernon felt like he would melt together to a puddle right there and then as Seungkwan crawled off his lap, kneeling down on the floor. The mere sight of the blond on his knees in front of him sent a shiver all throughout his body. Vernon shuffled to the edge of the bed, his fingers shakingly beginning to unzip his jeans. The other took a hold of his hands to move them to the side.

“Let me take care of everything.” Seungkwan said in a silvery tone, giving him a reassuring glance before unzipping and pulling down his pants in one go. Vernon was happy that the other had taken charge because he wouldn't have been able to do anything, his hands were clammy and shaky and his mind wasn't working correctly. The only thing he was able to do was sit back and let Seungkwan do the job. Vernon drew a sharp intake of breath as the other’s fingers stroked his clothed tip then continuing along the whole of his length. He was straight through being teased but he was too weak right then to do anything about it.

Seungkwan played with the hem of his underwear, making a show of pulling them off. Then finally letting Vernon’s throbbing length be free of the fabric. He felt out in the open, exposed, but the anxious feeling of ‘what if he judges me’ disappeared as Seungkwan’s eyes stared up at him with nothing but love and reassurance. He relaxed, not for long though as Seungkwan's hands wrapped around him, the breath of his mouth so near gently caressing him. Then he full on groaned. The blond’s lips were on him, slowly making their way down while his tongue gently swirled around him. Seungkwan was trying, tasting, finding the best way to do it as he was a beginner. To be honest Vernon couldn't comprehend how the other could be a complete beginner. Maybe he was just blinded by his affection for Seungkwan but it really felt like the best blowjob he’d ever received. He wanted to shower the older with compliments but couldn't find the words to say. They didn't need to speak though, as their bodies made all the talking.

His eyes lolled back in his head as Seungkwan slid down to take everything he could into his mouth, making a small choking sound which sent a electrifying buzz right into the pit of Vernon's stomach. He didn't want it to stop but he also didn't want Seungkwan to be taking on more than he could manage. With fingers on the other’s jaw he gently pulled Seungkwan off.

“Are you okay? We can stop if you want.” Vernon wanted to sound clear but his voice shivered as he spoke, still shaken by Seungkwan's actions. The blond looked up at him with a confused gaze, hands still wrapped around his dick.  
“Don't you like it? I mean your dick seems to like it.” He squeezed it a little in the palm of his hand, just to show his point.   
“Of course I like it, both me and my dick do, but I’m just making sure you're okay with it.” Vernon let out a strangled chuckle, Seungkwan was extremely good at making him flustered.  
“I suggested this after all! So you shut your cute little mouth and let me treat you well.” And without another word Seungkwan’s lips were back on him, working their way up and down. Vernon shut his eyes closed, both his mind and body on fire. Without really noticing his fingers threaded through the older’s strands of hair, pulling on them but being careful not to harm Seungkwan. A moan of ecstasy slipped out of his mouth, Seungkwan hummed a whimper in response, the vibration sending pleasure throughout Vernon’s body.  
Then it hit him, he felt it beginning to build up deep down in his stomach but by the second growing more and more. He was so close to the edge, so close to spilling over.

“Seungkw-kwan, pull off. Please.” He stumbled over the words in a desperate tone. Luckily Seungkwan obliged.  
“Why?”  
Vernon's whole face reddened more, if that was even possible by this time.  
“I kinda wanna… cum on your face.” He whispered while hiding his face in his hands, only being able to peep through his fingers to grasp Seungkwan's reaction. The older tilted his head in quite an adorable way before a laugh bubbled out of his mouth.  
“Whatever you want Vernonie.” And then he sat there while slightly moving his face closer, a look of patience painted across his face. He was so beautiful in the younger’s eyes. Clear brown eyes, messed up hair, cherry tinted lips and sun kissed skin that glowed in the dimmed light beaming down on him. Vernon knew he couldn't hold out any longer with that kind of sight right in front of him, so he let his hands find their way to pump himself. Just a few strokes and he came all over Seungkwan's face, dirtying the artwork. The person in question didn't seem to mind though, as he broke out into a joyous smile.

“Let’s do that again sometime!”  
Vernon bursted out laughing.

//

After they'd cleaned themselves, and the room, the two fell entangled into the narrow bed. Bodies close and cuddled up in the best way possible. Vernon's fingers carding through Seungkwan’s hair once again, something he had grown to be very fond of doing. At that moment everything was perfect and he couldn't ask for anything more. Vernon had Seungkwan wrapped closely in his arms, the smell of tangerines and washed clothes tingling his nose. The room was mostly quiet, except for the distant sound of music playing downstairs and the words exchanged from time to time between the two. So it wasn't surprising that they literally jumped a little when the door flung open.

Wobbling in came Junhui, his arm securely around none other than Minghao’s waist and Vernon didn't even have to ask to know that the two would be hooking up tonight. If they hadn't already done that. It took a second for the pair to notice the bodies occupying the bed and as they did, Junhui let out a groan.

“Why is every damn room occupied?!” Junhui sent an annoyed gaze at the couple who just laughed at the frustrated boy.  
“What were you going to do in here huh?” Seungkwan asked, raising a teasing eyebrow which made Minghao cross his arms.  
“Something you’ve been obviously doing in here, you both look newly fucked.” Both Vernon's and Seungkwan's face flushed at Minghao’s accusation.  
“Shut up we didn't fuck… well I wasn't allowed to.” Seungkwan mumbled, a pout evident on his lips.  
“Being a true gentleman Vernon?” Junhui queried with a snicker.  
“He's too much of a gentleman.” Seungkwan sighed while Vernon just shrugged his shoulders in a way of saying he kind of agreed to the statement. 

“I would be a gentleman too but Minghao looks too fucking good tonight.” With that said Junhui tightened his arms around the shorter, dragging him out with him with a small wave of hands to the couple on the bed. Leaving them to be left alone once again. A silence second passed before the older broke it. 

“So...eveyone’s gay in our gang?” Seungkwan commented as the door closed and they both bursted out in fits of giggles. Their laughter filled the room before slowly dying down, leaving it to beckon into quietness again. With glossy eyes and puffy lips Seungkwan stared up at Vernon.  
“You know, I think I’m in love with you.” Vernon's breath hitched, his mind understanding the words a few beats later. It was so out of the blue, so unexpected.   
“I think I’m in love with you too.” His voice came out somewhat stable even though he was freaking out on the inside. Finally, finally they had come to terms with their feelings and left them to be out in the open. Vernon had been waiting for Seungkwan to make the move, because he himself was too scared of rejection. Sure, he was fine with just doing what they’d been doing so far, but deep down he needed more of a strong confession than just ‘I like you’. That was why, at that moment, his heart just couldn't stop racing with joy.

“You look so stupidly cute with that dumb smile.” Seungkwan poked a finger at the younger’s lips, which Vernon didn't even notice had formed into a huge, toothy smile.   
“This is all because of you, you're always the cause of my dumb looking smiles.” Vernon landed a cheeky kiss on the other’s cheek, his smile still definite.  
“You always have the right words to say and I hate you for that.” Seungkwan snuggled his face against Vernon's chest with a huff.  
“No you don't, you loooove me.” He dragged out the words in a teasing manner, enjoying the feeling of picking on the older.  
“Maybe.” Seungkwan admitted in a small voice and that was all it took for Vernon to feel like his life was completed. If he died at that moment he would've died happy and content. A simple ‘maybe’ was enough for him, because it sounded so sincere when Seungkwan uttered the words.

Minutes passed with sweet words and kisses, cuddling and caressing before Vernon's eyes felt droopy. He let out a long yawn, coming to realize he had no idea what time it was. Probably past 4am, which could explain why he was feeling so tired.

“Do you want me to sing you to sleep?” Seungkwan, as if reading his mind, asked. Vernon nodded his head, a feeling of expectancy overtaking him.   
So Seungkwan did. His hushed, delicate voice filling the room. The angelic sound bounced along the walls, putting Vernon's mind at complete peace. He didn't recognize the song, but it didn't matter because Seungkwan made the song sound so good. He could be singing a song Vernon hated and make it into his new favorite. Seungkwan’s singing was something he could get lost in forever. 

His eyelids felt heavier by the second, slowly but surely coming to a close. With the last of his energy his arms squeezed a friction tighter around the blond’s body. Vernon bathed in the warmth of his body and the familiar smell he adored so much. He then fell asleep, the last thing on his mind was the captivating sound of Boo Seungkwan's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. i hope you liked this fic and my writing, i'm still trying to improve my writing though and english is not my motherlanguage so it might not be top-notch. anyways, keep ur eyes open in case i will post some new story in the future, i'm still thinking about a seoksoon fic but not entirely sure yet. if i have the time perhaps! once again, thanks for reading and goodbye!!


End file.
